Why Raimundo Why?
by windlordx12
Summary: Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin Showdown fanfic

**Ok guys (and girls), here is my very first story, so take that into account when you review :D. I'm writing this completely on a whim actually, just out of nowhere I decided to try a type up a story since all I do is read some all day. Anyways, enough messing around, here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.**

3rd person POV

It was a normal day at the Xiaolin temple: Early morning training, whipping some Jack Spicer ass for the latest Shen Gon Wu, and the seemingly endless chores. So nothing could possibly go wrong…right?

During the monks "chill" time, Omi was busy perfecting his latest move, 'the break-dancing sloth' (**AN: I have no idea if that's a real move, I made it up)**; Kimiko was planning her outfit for the next outing (you didn't think she made it up on the spot did you?); Clay was practicing his trick roping on some dummies. And Raimundo was formulating his next great prank. Since his last two were on Omi and Clay, Kimiko was next on the hitlist.

Rai figured he had to go easy on Kim because his last prank on her went a bit too far and earned him a few fireballs to the chest.

Rai's POV

AN: Italics are thoughts and obviously bold are my add ons now, back to the story! :D

_Oi, merda. Those fireballs still hurt like hell….that's it! I'm going to cool her off this time! Muahaha, let's see that girl burn my ass now. Now, ima need to get the orb of tornami…actually, ice water is better( _he's smiling like crazy right now). _Now all I gotta do is get the cheeseball to read the "missing page" from the Ancient Guide to Females. Haha, this will be great!_

3rd Person POV

Rai ran to the training grounds and yelled,"Omi, look at what I found when I was reading your Ancient Guide to Females! I can't believe you never noticed this before!" "OHMYGOSH! That's totally jerked up!" Omi exclaimed. "Ugh,*Tactical facepalm*" Rai groaned. "It's jacked up Omi, jacked up. Now, I think you should go check if Kim is okay!" "Of course, right away Raimundo! KIIIIIMMMIIIIKOOOOOO!"

Rai, laughed to himself as he watched Omi run off. This prank would be epic.

Kim was in her "room" surfing the web and texting Keiko. She already planned out her outfit, and there was nothing else going on, so she was fairly bored at the time.

Kim's POV

_Man, there is absolutely nothing going on today. Beating Jack Spicer is getting easier and easier. And today is surprisingly quiet. Rai hasn't pulled a prank on Omi or Clay in a while….maybe he left his pranks in the past? Nah, impossible, Rai will never give up his stupid pranks._

3rd Person POV

As if on cue, Omi ran in yelling some madness about serious pain and blood. Completely lost, Kim had to calm Omi down so that he could give her a complete sentence. "Ok Omi, now what's the problem?" Kim asked as she tried to calm Omi down. Omi took a few deep breaths and somewhat calmly told Kim the situation. "Raimundo showed me a page of the Ancient Guide to Females that was lost loooong ago. It said that once a month women get an unbearable pain and bleed for a whole week. And that I should soak you with icy water in case I saw…OH NO! KIMIKO WHAT'S THAT ON THE GROUND?" "Wait wha-" Kim never got to finish the sentence because Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami and drenched her. "Kimiko, you are most lucky that you have such a caring friend like me to save you from the pain. My work here is done." And with that, Omi walked of feeling like he saved the world…again.

Seconds later Rai walked in and grabbed the secret camera he placed and said, "Oh my, Kimiko. Having ketchup on the floor is not good. Omi might think it's blood, oh wait, you already seem to know this hahaha." "RAIMUNDO! I am going to kill you!" Kim fumed. "Anger, anger Kimi. Control yourself." Kim was taken aback for a second, she always loved when he called her Kimi. She quickly regained her composure and shouted, "Rai, soaking me doesn't mean that I still can't kick your ass!" Raimundo, quickly realized he should have made Omi freeze her for a bit instead. As the fear rose, he decided to bolt. "Uh..yeah..hehe…bye" And he was gone, and Kim wasn't too far behind him.

Thinking quickly, Rai led Kim to the garden and hopped in to a tree. "Rai, would you do me a favor and come down here pwease," Kim said as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. This caught Rai a bit off guard and as he lost focus for those few seconds, Kim took the opportunity to kick the tree to knock him down. Unfortunately for Kim, he fell right on top of her. They looked at each other for a second and blushed when they realized how close they were to each other. Rai stood up and gave Kim his trademark smirk and offered her a hand. Kim declined and got up on her own. This hurt Rai. He always subtlety flirted with her and she would always shoot him down. He couldn't risk being a bit more obvious because he didn't want Kim to know he liked her…especially because he was sure that she hated him. (If he only knew haha) All of a sudden Master Fung walked towards them. "Ah there you two are. I want you to come meet the new students." Rai and Kim excitedly looked at each other and followed the Fung.

**Well I hope you liked it. I promise I'll get better as I practice some more. R&R :D.**

**P.S. Sorry Clay fans, he just kinda got left out this chapter. Don't worry, he'll talk a bit in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I didn't elaborate on ages and time period in the last chapter, so here we go. This is a few months after Episode 52(a.k.a the last one and Time After Time pt.2)**

**Raimundo-17, Shoku**

**Clay-18, Wudai**

**Omi-15, Wudai**

**Kimiko-16, Wudai**

**And for the new monks…well, I'll just let you read it. Disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own my OC's and OW's( Original Wu lolz)**

"Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay," announced Master Fung "meet your new allies: Layla, Ciara, Alex, and Taranis. Now Raimundo would you like to start the personal introductions?"

"No problemo Master Fung. I am Raimundo Pedrosa, I just go by Rai. Uhm, I'm from Brazil…Oh, and I am a Dragon of the Wind and I'm the Shoku and leader of these three who are all Wudai," he said as he gestured towards Omi, Kimiko, and Clay.

"I'll go next," Kimiko said with a smile "I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, and I'm from Japan. And, I am a Dragon of Fire!"

"I think Kim is only acting so nice because she doesn't want to scare the new kids," Rai whispered to Omi and Clay. "Haha, Raimundo that is most hilarious because Kimiko can be reeaaallly scary," laughed Omi, but a bit too loudly. "WHAT?" shouted Kim, "I'm not scary, I'm the least scary person I know!" She was greeted by 5 pairs of eyes full of fear. Rai and Clay just laughed. "Oops I mean..Omi how could you say such a thing? Hehe." Then the rest of the group, even Kim, joined in on the laughter.

"Now, where were we?" I'm Clay Bailey. Born n' raised in Texas, home of the Texas BBQ. And I'm a Dragon of the Earth." Clay tipped his hat and stepped back so Omi could go next.

"I am Omi. I have no last name because I am an orphan. I was born somewhere in China and have lived at this temple for as long as I can remember. And I am the greatest Xiaolin Dragon of the Water ever!" beamed Omi.

"I guess I'll go first for us then," Layla said cheerfully, "My name is Layla Anthony. My dad is from Saudi Arabi and my mom is from New Orleans, Louisiana , but we lived in New Orleans. And I am a Dragon of Darkness." She smiled a lot for someone who's element was darkness. Layla had light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair and brown highlights, which was straight and reached just below her shoulder blades. (**Before you start thinking it, I'm not racist. I am black. It's just that Layla is Arabian for night, so paired with an African-American from New Orleans; you get a child who has dark skin. The element and skin tone are just a coincidence.**) She was 5'7 and had a build similar to Katnappe. She wore a tight, white track suit, white fingerless gloves, and white and black hi-tops. She had a gold necklace with a moon pendant.

**Sorry for the interruptions, but please excuse my lack of knowledge of female clothing. I both refuse to go into crazy detail because I'm a guy and can't go into that great of detail. So I'm just giving you an idea of the characters in my head :D. Thanks.**

"Hey guys! My name is Ciara Anthony. I'm the adopted sister of Layla. My parents were both Italian-Americans and I'm a Dragon of Light!" She too smiled a lot, with a smile similar to her sister's. Ciara was an inch taller than her sister with a fairly curvy build. She had a light tan skin (**think Maria Auditore from Assassin's Creed**) light brown eyes and mocha brown hair, which was also worn like her sisters. She wore a tight black t-shirt with a white angel on it, black sweatpants, and black and white hi-tops. She also had a gold necklace, but with a sun pendant.

"Sup guys, my name is Alex Shant and I'm Armenian, and no I'm not related to the Kardashians," he added when he saw Kimiko excitedly open her mouth to ask a question. "My element is Lightning." He paused and winked at Raimundo and continued by saying, "I am the mightiest Dragon of Lighting ever and I a much stronger than Omi!" Everyone laughed, except Omi of course. "What? He thinks he's better than me and he's only been a Wudai warrior for a month! And we've been for a year and taken on the greatest evils in the world! You must be slipping-" "Tripping, Omi," said an annoyed Rai. "That too! I bet I could beat you with both arms behind my back!" Between breaths of air, Alex managed to say, "Haha, chill Omi. I was just messing with you." "Oh, uhhh, I knew that. My badness," said an extremely embarrassed Omi.

Alex stood at about 6 feet tall and had a little bit more muscle than Raimundo; he had milky brown skin, brown eyes, and black dreadlocked hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a blue tee with a large yellow lightning bolt logo, a long-sleeved black undershirt, black loose fitting jeans, and black and yellow shoes. He had a blue and yellow wristband on his wrists.

"Hello friends, my name is Taranis Goretti, but just call me Tara. My parents are from England, but moved to San Diego, California months after I was born. I am a Dragon of Thunder." Tara was about 5'4 and was very petite. She had light skin, brown eyes, and dirty brown hair that she had in a ponytail. She wore a tight blue tee and blue sweatpants and ankle length sandals. Around one ankle was an anklet with a thundercloud pendant.

"Excellente! Introductions are done and Master Fung said we have the rest of the day to hang out and help you guys get settled in. So I say we get you guys unpacked and relax and watch some movies."

Dojo came running down the corner. "Hold on kids, we got a code 5 Wu alert." "Which one Dojo?" interrupted Omi. "Well, I was about to tell you" retorted Dojo with a fairly "pissed off because there is no time to waste because this is a very important Wu that we must not let the Heylin get" look on his face. "Oh, sorry Dojo. Please, continue." "Thank you. Well now. It is the Emperor Staff. It shoots a beam from the pendant that allows the user to force an opponent to switch loyalties as in-" "Switchin' someone from the Xiaolin to Heylin Side! Why that's crazier than my Aunt Sally square dancin' at my Uncle Jerry's weddin'!" A group "What?" Came from the four new monks. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," joked Rai. "Right, let's go bag this Wu. Dojo, if you don't mind…" "Way ahead of you kid. All aboard? Let's go!"

And with that, the 8 monks flew off into the distance, knowing all too well of the horrors that could happen if the Heylin got their hands on this Wu.

Meanwhile, in the lair of Chase Young…"Oh thank you Chase!" Screamed Wuya, who was allowed to use her Rock Monsters for the upcoming Wu hunt. "Do not fail me woman, or I will see to it that you are severely punished." "Oh Chase, you have nothing to worry about, we will crush the monks with our combined power and Jack's robots should distract the monks for a minute or so." "Do not underestimate them Wuya. Let's depart."

And with that, the Xiaolin and Heylin raced to clash for the Shen Gon Wu once more.

**Booyah. R&R please and thank you. Showdown coming in next chapter! Oh and the ages of my OC's are as follows: Layla & Ciara 17, Alex-18, Tara-16. Deuces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there people. I hope you are ready for this next chapter. This one is fairly important and is where the title of the fic comes from. So it's fairly important and stuff…yeah. Let's just get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown in this or any other universe. **

Raimundo looked down at the rapidly moving landscape , deep in thought about the upcoming Wu and the problems it could cause if it feel into the hands of Chase Young.

**Raimundo's POV**

_I can't let Chase get his hands on this damn Wu. I must be the one to challenge him to a showdown. I can't let any of the others put themselves at risk of being turned to the Heylin side…especially Kim. Knowing Chase, he'll use it on whoever he beats in the showdown. I just hope that Wuya isn't with him. Ugh, who am I kidding? That puta is definetly with him. If I can't make it into the showdown I must take the fall. But I can't let them know now. It'll hurt the guys if I willingly go back to the Heylin…but it'l be easier to take the fall that way…I just hope I don't have to._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hey Rai. You there? You've been in a daze for like 5 minutes. You ok?" "Huh? Oh yea Kim. I'm good. Dojo, how much longer til we get there?" "Uhm. I'd say right abooouuutttt now."

Kimiko looked around at the barren wasteland. To her left:dust. To her right: dust. "Uhh, Dojo? Where the hell are we?" She asked as she looked at the mountains and dust. "Well we are at the edge of the Rocky Mountains. About a three minute flight from the Grand Canyon." "Yeah guys ok, so we are in a shitty looking mountain area. Can we please go find the Wu before Chase and Wuya get here?" asked an impatient Alex.

Out of nowhere, a laser beam hit the ground and created a cloud of dust. "What the shit?"Shrieked Ciara. "Hehe. That'd be that slimeball Jack Spicer, lil' lady. You don't even need ta worry about 'im. All he has are his jack bots 'n they don't pose much of a threat."

"MUAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL JACK SPICER, THE EVIL PRINCE OF DOOM! Like the new name? I figured darkness wasn't evil enough. Doom has this ring to it that really makes it a bit more intimidating." "Uh, actually…A prince isn't that scary. Maybe you should try King or Overlord. Oh I'm Layla by the way." "Oh really now? Hehe. You're kinda cute. Hey, who are you other three?" "Well, that's my sister Ciara and Tara and Alex. And I'm sooo not into you, so you should just STOP right there buddy." As Layla emphasized 'stop', she threw Jack Spicer a death Stare that made him simper like a baby( some people never change do they?)

"Fine! Jack-bots attack!"

"Alright guys," called out Raimundo, "We have to do this quickly. Kim and Layla, go take Dojo and see if you can get the Emperor Staff. Chase and Wuya will be there any minute. We will be there for backup in 45 seconds. Rapidamente!"

"You got it Rai," confirmed Kim.

**Kimiko's POV**

"We have to do this quickly. Kim and Layla, go take Dojo and see if you can get the Emperor Staff. Chase and Wuya will be there any minute. We will be there for backup in 45 seconds. Rapidamente!"

"You got it Rai," I replied as I stared into his emerald eyes. As I ran off with Layla and Dojo, I realized that I was starting to fall for Rai.

_Somehow, being leader has changed Rai in ways I never thought possible. He's matured a lot and he's much better in these pressure situations. But when he mentioned Chase and Wuya…Something seemed wrong in his eyes...it was a look of compassion; but, that suddenly turned into a look of great worry and uncertainty. I'll ask him about it when we get home._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Jack Spicer, I must warn you my new move, 'the break-dancing sloth', will kick your Gluteus Maximus!" "Haha, Omi," Tara voiced , "just say ass or butt. You'll get there one day. Hehe."

As she finished that sentence, she launched into her first attack. She jumped high into the air and yelled, "Sonic Boom, Thunder!" She clapped her hands together and created a thunderous(**get it? thunder? Lol)** noise and sent out a shockwave that destroyed about 10 of the Jack-bots at once. Simultaneously, Ciara, Alex, Rai, Clay, and Omi jumped in on the fun.

"Solar Ball, Light!"

"Volt Blast, Lightning!"

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!"

"Seismic Kick, Earth!"

"Tsunami Strike, Water!"

Ciara created a ball of light and threw it into the ground. All of a sudden, a light geyser rose from the ground under a crowd of the bots that instantly disintegrated them. Alex shot a beam of pure electricity from his hands and wiped out all of the Jack-bots in its path. Rai got under a group of the robots and shot out a huge typhoon upwards that sliced through another 15 of them. Clay kicked a nearby mountain and sent several boulders tumbling down and crushed a wave of the bots. "Break-Dancing Sloth!" Omi jumped on the ground and combined his two attacks. He got on his hands and actually started break dancing. Channeling the water to his legs, he cut the remaining rrobots in half.

After Omi took the remaining robots out Rai gave the next orders. "Ok guys, let's go help Kim and Layla before it's too late. Oh by the way, cool move Omi. Haha." The 6 monks dashed off into the direction they saw Kim and Layla go roughly 40 seconds ago.

Kim and Layla were running at full speed. Dojo pointed the Wu out at the top of a mountain. They were halfway up the mountain and Chase and Wuya were right ahead of them.

_Flashback_

"Judolette Flip, Fire" Kimiko created balls of fire around her legs and went in to kick Wuya around the head. Wuya called a rock monster than rose right under Kim while she was in the air and grabbed one of her legs and threw her into a mountain. "Lunar Ball, Darkness!" cried Layla as she shot a ball of dark energy straight at Chase. He deflected it and it hit a mountain.

"Layla! Kimiko!" Dojo called out, "It's the Emperor Staff at the top of that mountain you just blew up!" "Thanks you idiotic dragon. You've just made my life much easier," Chase said with a sneer, "Wuya, let's go."

"Kim, get up! We have to get it." "I'm right behind you Layla!"

_End Flashback_

Chase and Wuya would reach the Wu in mere seconds. Kimiko racked her brain for ideas.

_Well I can try my new move. I haven't perfected it…but it's our only hope."_

"Layla, I have an idea. Hang on to me!" "uhm…whatever you say Kim," Layla said as she hung on to Kim.

"Wudai Fire Rocket!"

Suddenly Kim and Layla were hurtling up the mountain with a trail of fire in their wake. They almost had the Wu before Chase and Wuya, but Kim couldn't keep the rocket going on and wound up reaching the Emperor Staff at the same time as Chase and Wuya.

"Oh dearie me Chase, it looks like we have a Xiaolin Showdown on our hands and we don't have any Wu."

"Sigh…I planned for this woman. Kimiko and you other pathetic monk. I challenge you to a two way Xiaolin Showdown Ni-Wu. The battle will be a two-on-two sparring match. If you step out of the ring, you are out."

Kimiko and Layla nodded at each other and Layla responded, "We accept your challenge Chase. And my name is Layla. Remember it!" "Haha, don't worry, when I turn you two the Heylin side after this Showdown, I'll have plenty of time to remember your name and many other things about you."

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

**Rai's POV**

_Ay caramba. I can't believe this shit, Layla and Kim can't take Chase and Wuya on alone. Hell, I need help to take Chase down. They should be able to take Wuya out though…Sigh…well I guess I'm going back to the Heylin. I need to think of a way to get back…I know! We have the Ying and Yang yo-yo's. My good should be sent to the Ying-Yang world. If they can get my good chi, it should overpower the powers of the staff. I'll send Kim an e-mail... 'go to the ying-yang world to undo this.' Now I wonder how long it'll be before she checks her e-mail. Hopefully soon. Bye guys._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Lights flashed and Kimiko and Layla opened their eyes to a large arena with a large boxing ring in the center. The corners of this ring were rocky spikes. Chase and Wuya were on the opposite side of the 30 sq. ft. ring.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Wuya quickly launched into attack mode while Chase sat back and observed. She shot about 20 beams of green fire into the air that arched and came back down to hit Kimiko and Layla.

"Wudai Fire Shield!" After Kimiko blocked the attack, she took the fire and turned it into 8 pillars of fire and yelled "Wudai Fire Wall!" " I got your back Kim. Lunar Ball, Darkness!" Layla shot balls of darkness into the fire pillars to make it larger and gave it a dark blood red tint with black aura coming from them. Wuya was clearly not ready for this new attack and pleaded for help from Chase. "Wuya, I gave you your powers back for a reason." "Oh, right…Rock monsters, Protect me!" 8 of her monsters then rose from the ground and each one took a sacrificed itself while taking out a pillar. "Now monks, you will see true power. Heylin Destructo Beam!" Chase proceeded to shoot a seemingly endless onslaught of dark green beams from his fingers.

Layla put up a dark shield directly in front of her; Kimiko followed suit. Wuya soon joind Chase and shot volleys of fire balls at the two monks. After 30 seconds of beams and fire, Layla cried out to Kim when she noticed her shield getting smaller. "Kim! Ungh. I. Can't. Keep. This. Up. Much. Longer! What's the plan!" "I. Don't. Know! We should take Wuya down first then we can double team Chase." "Ok. If you can make your shield bigger for 5 seconds, I can use the shadows to disappear and come behind Wuya!" "Ok girl. Go for it." Kim focused her powers and increased her shield size using some oof the little energy she had left. Layla got behind Kim's shield and concentrated her powers. Suddenly she melted into the shadows. Layla popped out behind Wuya and used her dark energy to hit her into Kimiko's direction. "Wudai Shadow Pulse!" She placed her hands on Wuya's back and emitted a dark blast that sent the Heylin witch flying. As Wuya neared Kimiko, she finished her off. "Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kimiko kicked Wuya right in the back of the head and sent her flying into the stands of the arena.

"Ah, so I see you two aren't as pathetic as I previously thought. You will do well on the side of the Heylin. Well time to end this! Heylin Barrage!" Chase then sent kicks and punches at blinding speed at Layla. Try as she might, she could not stop the attack. One punch hit her in the stomach and that was immediately followed by a knee to the face that knocked her into the air. Chase grabbed her leg and threw her at Kimiko. Kim couldn't just let her friend hit a pillar so she caught her knowing all too well that Chase was about to attack her. Chase flew towards the two monks and launched another barrage that sent them both out of the ring.

The lights flashed and Chase was standing with the Emperor Staff in his hands. Kim and Layla shakily got up as their fellow monks rushed to aid them. "Muahahaha. Now, it's time to put this Shen-Gon-Wu to the test. Kimiko and Layla, time to join the side of the Heylin." "What? Why Chase you no good pig stealin' piece o' scum! Like we'll let that happen!" "Clay, no," Rai said with a slight smirk to cover the pain in his heart at what he was about to do. "Chase. You don't want Kimiko's weak ass. Take me instead. I'm the leader." Rai walked up to Chase and got on one knee as a sign of submission. "Really. Take me." As he rose with that same, slightly evil smirk on his face, Chase accepted his trade. "Haha, ok young monk. I accept your trade." "Rai no!" Kim shrieked. But before anyone had a chance to stop him, Chase used the staff. "Emperor Staff!" Rai was surrounded with his light blue Xiaolin aura, but it suddenly turned to a navy blue. When the aura dissipated, he was no longer in his casual clothes. He was in black and navy blue robes to represent the Heylin and his element. (**the person hit by the Wu still keeps their abilities from their previous side. So Rai keeps his wind and there is no new dragon of the wind. And if used on Wuya/Chase etc., They'd keep their Rock Monsters green fire blah blah you get the idea. Back to the story**)

"Now young Layla, unless someone wants to trade for you, then welcome to the Heylin!" "I'll do it." Everyone turned to Alex, who unlike Rai allowed people to see how much this hurt to do. "Alex, no!" "Layla…it's alright. I'm sure you guys can find a way to get us back." He hugged Layla and turned to Chase, his look of hurt now replaced by one of acceptance. "Emperor Staff!"

Alex was surrounded by his light yellow aura, which then tinted to a dark gold. He too was in all black but with the dark gold.

"Well young monks. I now have two of your friends with me and I must bid you farewell. Wuya! Let us depart. Muahahahaha." And with that Chase, Wuya, Rai, and Alex disappeared.

There was a silence because no one knew what to say. Rai willingly turned to the Heylin. Unlike Alex, it looked like he wanted to be on the side of evil. "Why Raimundo, Why?" screamed Omi as he fell to his knees. Tara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok Omi. Dojo, get us outta here." "Yes ma'am."

As they flew back to the temple, Kimiko sat deep in thought wondering why Raimundo would betray them again.

"What is the problem young ones? Where are Raimundo and Alex?" "We lost the damn Wu! And now Rai and Alex are on the side of the Heylin!" Layla screamed as tears fell down her eyes.

"This is very troubling. Go to your rooms for the rest of the night monks. Clear your minds."

When Kimiko got back to her room, she simply fell on her pillow and cried.

**OK. That's it. Hope you enjoyed. Btw Rai's aura is from his orion form. R&R Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. What up? Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. Actually the last part of ch. 3 was rushed because I had to leave and I don't have internet at home so I wanted to get another update in. After Sunday I'll have internet, so expect updates to come sooner. So before I tell you about what happens in this chapter, ima just drop the d-bomb and get on with this chapter.**

***Tactical Disclaimer incoming! 5, 4, 3, 2,1***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters or shen-gon-wu. But I do own my stuff. Chea.**

**WHAT THA F-BOOOOOOOMM! WAAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now really, on with the story.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

That afternoon, all of the monks sat in their quarters. None of them talking to each other, just wondering how much happened in one day. They met four new allies, went to grab a new Shen-Gon-Wu, beat Jack Spicer's ass, lost the Shen-Gon-Wu, lost their leader, and then Alex gave himself to save Layla. It was a disaster of a day that really couldn't get worse.

**Kimiko's POV**

I picked my head up from my pillow and looked at my phone to check the time. It's 7:45.

_I can't believe I've been crying for two hours now…and for what? My jackass of a leader who thinks it's ok to go back to the Heylin. He just looked like he was sick of being on our side…sick of being around me. And to think, I was falling in love with that asshole. Well fuck him and everything about him. I'm gonna kick his ass next time I see him. Time to do some online shopping and web-surfing to clear my mind._

"Now, where's my phone?" I asked myself. _I wonder what Keiko is up too. 'Hey girl! Wyd?' _I hit send and opened my laptop. "Hmm, lemme check my e-mail first. Oh look an e-mail from Rai. 'Urgent, please read'. I bet it's another virus. Can you say delete? Cuz I can." I snorted and went on to my shopping and browsing.

1 hour later

_Ok, it's about 9 now. We need to have a meeting to discuss how we're feeling and what to do next. I'll call everybody to the dining room and make dinner and some soothing herbal tea._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kimiko made a delicious dinner and let her friends eat before she got down to the real reason they were all gathered together.

"Oooo-weee. Well I'll be a monkey eating a banana crumpet at tea time. That was quite scrumptious Kimiko." "What the hell? Hahaha" "Well Ciara, us Texans can be kinda proper at sometimes." "Well I'm glad you guys are having fun," Kim said, ready to get down to business, "but we need to talk. We need a plan to get Alex and Raimu…"She trailed off as the same question flashed through the monks heads: 'Why did Raimundo betray us?'

Tara broke the silence. "Here's our checklist: a) we need to figure out how to reverse the effects of the Emperor Staff. Do we have the reversing mirror?" "No," Kimiko responded, "Jack took it in one of his raids and Wuya stole it from him and Chase tok it from her and by now has locked it away from his Wu vault because he knows we'll want it. Long story short, no, the reversing mirror is not an option." "M'kay, b) We need to get Alex back. We all know that he only went to protect Layla. c) We need to determine if Rai traitorous ass is worth saving. All in favor say 'Ay'; all opposed say 'Nay'. I'll go first, Nay"

"Nay"

"Nay"

"Nay"

"Nay"

"Ay…no, no, no, Nay. I hate him."

"Kimiko, are you sure? We can't have you half in. You need to be completely focused on our goal." "…yeah Tara…I'm sure."

"Ok, I think that about covers it. We should get some rest and we'll do some more planning tomorrow. Good night guys" And with that all of the monks went to their rooms for the night.

About 1 hour later

Layla walked to the vault to grab a few Shen-Gon-Wu: the Shroud of Shadows, the Chaos Sleeve, and the Umbra Staff.

She had been tormented by the vision of Alex going to the Heylin for the past few hours. She felt like it was telling her to do something about it. Her plan was simple, sneak into Chase Young's lair (she found out where it was by bribing Dojo with some gumbo she brought with her from New Orleans), find the Reversing Mirror, find Alex, use the mirror on him, then team up and grab the Emperor Staff and go home.

**Layla's POV**

_Well, it'll be a long walk, but I need to be quiet and since it's only 10, I should get there around 11:30 and hopefully things are dying down at his lair by then. _I finished my coffee and jumped off of the roof and started on my trek to Chase's lair. _Don't worry Alex; you sacrificed yourself for me, so now I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back._

_**How will the gang find out that Rai is really on their side. Will Kimiko ever forgive him. Will Layla's rescue mission be successful? Will anyone else fall victim to the Emperor Staff? Find out next time in: Chapter 5! **_

**Ok guys that wraps up chapter 4. Yeah it's short, but you can't expect all of them to hit 2.5k words lol. And go Kimiko for screwing things up! And what do the new Wu do? Well you'll just find out next chapter. Good thing chapters 4&5 are gonna be in the same update. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys. Yeah, Chapter 4 was short but this one will probably be long and stuff. So sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 5. Btw check my profile for details on my OC's and I'll make a list of my OW's used throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did own it, it would be back for season 4 by now. I own my own stuff. **

Layla finally reached Chase's lair and began scoping the outside for guards and that crow Dojo warned her about. She only saw two guards standing by the front door. _Obviously a trap,_ she thought, _I'll just put 'em to sleep._ "Shroud of Shadows," she whispered and then used her powers to become one with the night. She popped out behind the guards and stunned them both with a chop to the neck.

"Hah, well that was easy. Now, let's see if I can't use these shadows to get into the lair." And with that she blended into the darkness again and found herself in a strange room. There was a large bed, but besides that, the room was rather empty, save for a window and a small cabinet. _It looks used. This must be Rai or Alex's bedroom. Damn, that means they aren't asleep. That makes my job sooo much easier. _

Layla left the room and went down a dimly lit hallway and headed for a light at the far end. She proceeded with caution, not daring to remove the shroud or make a sound. As she got closer to the light, she could hear what seemed like fighting, or training perhaps.

"You two need to try harder than that if you want to defeat me haha." _That must be Chase, and the two must be Alex and Rai. _She peaked around the corner and saw Chase, Alex and Rai sparring. Wuya was in a chair that appeared to be a spectator section. _Great it looks like the gang is all here. Well, I'll just avoid them for now. Where's the Reversing Mirror? _She silently slid through the hall unnoticed, or so she thought. Chase's crow was perched near the top of the room and while it was observing the fight, it noticed what appeared to be a pair of feet, heading for the Shen-Gon-Wu hiding place. It flew down and whispered something to Chase who immediately halted the sparring match. "It seems that we have an unwelcome guest. Probably one of your former allies. Go take care of it." "Yes, Master Chase" the two said in unison and went in the direction Chase pointed to.

Layla sensed that she was being followed, a disturbance in the air. What she didn't notice were the lights brightening and dimming as Alex passed through the currents. She ignored it for now and continued on her merry way. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed and when she about to shoot a ball of dark energy backwards, she felt that she was near the reversing mirror. _I think I'm close. It's just like I feel like I've reached my destination. _She began to explore the wall around her by knocking lightly to find a hollow spot. She knocked around for a few minutes, still oblivious to Alex and Rai silently watching her.

_Yes I found it!_ She raised her hand and prepared to knock the door down. She brought it down with full force, but her arm stopped in midair for some strange reason. She looked around; no one was there but felt a pressure on her wrist. Nevertheless, she decided to try again, but she couldn't move her hand. _What the shit is going on?_

"Ay, menina. We can't have you knocking walls down." Raimundo gradually appeared in the air with his hand still grabbing her wrist. He smirked and then threw her to the ceiling where the light was the brightest. "AHHHHHH!" she shrieked as she felt a strong electric current pass through her. "Yea, this is our home and we can't have you messing stuff up." The light bulb flashed and when Layla opened her eyes, Alex was standing right next to Raimundo. "Yo Alex, what do you think we should do to this monk?" "Alex no! It's me! Layla! Don't you remember me?" "Hah, yea I remember you, but the question you should've asked was: Do you care about me? And I'll answer that one too." He bent down a looked her straight in the eyes. "No," He said coldly. He returned to original position next to Rai. "So bro, where were we? Oh right, we were about to determine what to do with this pathetic Xiaolin monk. Hahahaha." "Janota…I say we show her the consequences of trespassing in our home and trying to steal our Wu." Rai cracked his knuckles and cocked his head to the side; a wicked smile appeared on his face. Layla looked at Alex; he had the same smile on his face as well.

"Hey guys, two on one isn't fair." A bright light appeared in the middle of the hallway. When it dissipated, Ciara was standing there, in a battle position. "Sis, you ok?" "Yea, let's show them some real power."

"Excelente. Alex, which one do you want?" "I got the first lame ass. You take the idiot who just got here." And with that, Alex charged Layla and took her through a wall into the large room where he was sparring earlier. "Ok traitor, It's me and you now." "Haha, right. But you know, we can't fight in here. Hiyah!" Rai propelled himself with his element and took Ciara through the same wall, leading to the sparring area.

Once through the wall Alex grabbed Layla's legs, spun and through her back where they had just come from. As Layla flew towards the wall, Raimundo burst out with Ciara, caught Layla and sent the sisters flying towards the ceiling. "Heylin Cyclone!" Rai surrounded himself with a dark wind and flew upwards and trapped Layla and Ciara in a cyclone. "Heylin Lightning Bolt!" Alex yelled as two dark green bolts of lightning flew towards Rai in his cyclone. The lightning was absorbed into the wind and electrocuted the two monks. "Ride's over meninas!" Rai shot Layla and Ciara out of the cyclone, towards a waiting Alex. "DARK SHIELD!" Layla blocked Alex's incoming lightning bolt and brought Ciara and herself safely to the ground. "Chaos Sleeve! Umbra Staff!" She cried out and launched into an attack. As she swung the staff at Alex, shadow clones of Layla came from it and mimicked her attack. Alex sent out and electromagnetic pulse that destroyed the clones and knocked Layla off of her feet. While she was still in the air Rai became one with the wind again and went under her and placed his palm on her back. "Typhoon Boom, Heylin Wind!" He sent Layla speeding towards the ceiling. She would have gone through the roof if Alex hadn't jumped above her and kicked her to the ground. As Alex went to attack Layla, Rai warped to Ciara and sent her to Alex's direction. Rai reappeared and blasted Layla into a wall and when Ciara got knocked down, he blasted her into the same wall.

"HAHAHA, you guys can't beat us. Why try?" "Yea, you meninas should just give up right now!" "We'll never give up, right Ciara?" "You got it girl. Never!"

"Lunar Ball, Darkness!"

"Solar Ball, Light!"

The two sisters shot their balls of energy to form one giant attack.

"Twilight Blast!"

The energy beam had a silver core, was black at the top and white at the bottom.

Rai and Alex didn't panic and created a joint attack of their own.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!"

"Volt Blast, Heylin Lightning!"

They shot a swirling black cyclone with a pulsating lightning green core and lightning flying out of it.

The two energy blasts crashed and shook the room.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

Both teams screamed as the focused more of their chi into the attacks.

"Ciara I have a plan! Keep the attack going but weaken it just a bit to conserve your power!" "You got it sis!" "Wudai Shadow Trap!" The shadows behind Alex and Rai grew and grabbed the boys' legs. They looked down as they felt something touch their legs. "Ay caramba." The shadows tripped dragged them down a bit and the sister used this opportunity to strike. "Now Ciara! Full power! AHHHHHH!"

The twilight attack connected and sent Alex and Rai into the wall. The sisters kept the Attack going for several more seconds before they let up.

"Booyah!" They laughed as they hi-fived. "Layla, let's get outta here before they wake up. We're too weak to fight much longer." "No, we have to save Alex! I know where the reversing mirror is! Come on!" As they ran off, they heard an explosion. They looked back and saw Rai and Alex standing up, looking thoroughly pissed off. Their clothes were just as torn up as the sisters and were bleeding from different parts of their bodies.

"Excuse my Portuguese, but I'm going to fuck you up!" Rai screamed as the winds whipped around him. "Haha, what he said." Lightning circulated around Alex's body. Both of the boys' eyes lost their emotions except rage. They began to walk to the girls, who were frozen in their spots. "Ready to die monks?" Alex sneered.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi appeared out of air. "We must make haste and get up in there!" "Get outta here, Omi" Ciara yelled "And let's get outta here!" "Right! I am mooost sorry." "OMI!" the girls yelled in unison. "Golden Tiger Claws!" And they were gone.

Rai and Alex calmed down and went to their rooms without another word. Unbeknownst to them, they were thinking the same thing. _I'm going to kill those monks next time I see them. _

Back at the Temple

"What were you thinking? You guys could've been killed! Or worse!" "Omi, chill out. We're fine and that's all that matters right now." "Young monks, while your safety is key, Layla, you acted very foolishly by going out alone. And Ciara, you should've gotten help. Had it not been for Kimiko looking for you two, from what Omi told me about the situation, you could have been killed." "We're sorry Master Fung. And we're sorry guys." "Well, let's not fret too much 'bout it. But we were extremely worried 'bout you gals." Clay was looking at Ciara the entire time.

"Right. But before you two go to sleep, we must take you to the infirmary. You need to spend the night in there so we can heal your wounds." "Kim, we're ok. Really. Just some scrapes and bruises," they pleaded. "Uhuh," Kimiko walked between the two girls and plucked them both on the arm. "OW...Ok maybe we're a little hurt." "You bet your sorry asses you are. Now march!"

As he watched his young monks walk to the infirmary, Master Fung looked out into the night. _We must return those two the side of the Xiaolin before the effects of the Emperor Staff become permanent._

**Well, there you go. As I said in the last chapter, check my profile soon cuz ima make a list of the Wu. Oh and Portuguese lesson, Meninas-girls. Janota-Dude. R&R. Peace Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there people, sorry for the delayed review. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing! And, to one of my reviewers for reminding me of something I meant to add, but unfortunately forgot to. Well less talkie, more story (that rhymed o.O).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own my stuff.**

"Alex no! It's me! Layla! Don't you remember me?" "Hah, yea I remember you, but the question you should've asked was: Do you care about me? And I'll answer that one too." He bent down a looked her straight in the eyes. "No."

"AH!" Layla shot up. She was in the infirmary bed. Ciara was asleep in the bed next to her. Layla checked the clock. "It's only 4am…" She exhaled and tried to get some rest. The same nightmare had been plaguing her for the past few hours. Layla tossed and turned for 15 more minutes before she was able to go back to sleep. She managed to go a few more hours before the nightmare woke her up again, and yet again, she spent 15 minutes before she was able to sleep again.

About 10:00 am

"Young monks," Master Fung said as he walked into the infirmary. He opened the window blinds, "Eat a quick breakfast then meet in the library. I have very important matters to speak with you about." He walked out and went to relay the same message to the other 4 monks.

The monks had a rather quiet breakfast; none of them knowing what to say about the news Master Fung gave them. He seemed quite worried about what plans Chase Young had in store for the future. Clay broke the silence. "So, what'd y'all reckon Master Fung wants to tell us?" "As Raimundo would say: Something about 1,000 years of darkness. Haha, eh…" Omi looked down. He, along with Kimiko and Clay, missed their former leader. Deep down, they all still believe that Rai is still on their side; their doubts came from his apparent will to join the Heylin. Tara noticed her friend's sudden change in mood at the mention of Raimundo and decided to brighten their moods. She winked to Layla and Ciara before shouting, "Well, guys! Let's go get these dishes done and then go see what Master Fung has to tell us! Dishes time, dishes time, I say it's dishes time!" She, Layla, and Ciara skipped to the kitchen with dishes in hand. Kimiko chuckled, "Well guys, I guess it's dishes time!"

After the monks finished their dishes, they went to the library, where Master Fung was waiting with jade tea. "Greetings, I take it that you had a pleasant breakfast?" The monks nodded. He continued, "Well, I suggest you grab a cushion and a cup of tea. Firstly, I want you to find a way to rescue Raimundo and Alex." "But, Master Fung, I-I think he really wanted to join the Heylin. His eyes, his words, his smile, his…his everything!" "Kimiko, Raimundo was chosen leader for a reason. He would not have been chosen if he here to falter to the Heylin after several months. And Kimiko, you know Raimundo better than most. How can you suddenly lose your faith in him? Our young monk was not one to openly display his emotions." "Oh no…" She broke down in tears. "How could I be so *sniff* stupid?" "Kimiko," Ciara said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it is not just you. We all doubted Raimundo. I just wish he would've given us a sign or message or something first." Kimiko gasped. Then cried harder, "I think he tried! I got an e-mail from him, but I deleted it cuz I was really mad at the time!" "Young Kimiko, calm down, is there no other way to check that e-mail?" She thought for a second, "Wait! Of course! I'll check Rai's sent mail. I know his password!" She whipped out her cellphone and opened the internet. "Give me a second…a little more. Ok, I'm in…Dammit! It's all my fault! He said we need to go to the Ying-Yang world." "Well girl, that's what we need to do!"Layla chimed in.

The monks prepared to run off to the vault, but were stopped by Master Fung, "Monks, there will be time for that later. First I must tell you of Chase Young's plan." The monks returned to their places and Master Fung continued, "I fear that Chase plans to harness the powers of the Xiaolin Comet. It is similar to the Heylin Comet, but it does not make the Shen-Gon-Wu unusable. It has magical powers that are usually harnessed and used for good. But now that Chase has two capable of using a Xiaolin Element on his side, he might harness the power of the comet and make the powers of the Emperor Staff permanent." "When does the comet pass Master Fung?" Tara inquired. "Precisely one month, two weeks, and three days (**see what I did there? Lol**). Taking that into consideration, you will be in intense training until that time. As we know, Layla and Ciara were almost killed with the combined Heylin and Xiaolin powers of Raimundo and Alex." When this was said, the sisters glanced down and reflected on that night.

Flashback Ciara's POV

Kimiko walked my sister and me to the infirmary where our wounds were treated by some of the elder monks. We chatted about random things until1:30, when we all decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Hey Cici…thanks…for saving me." She came up and gave me a hug.

"Don't mention it Lala. You're my sister, and I'd do anything for you."

**AN:Cici and Lala are their pet names for each other. I mean, they are sisters after all, what'd you expect? I don't have to explain who is who right? What? I do? Seriously? Ugh, Cici is Layla. And Lala is Ciara. Haha, jp jp. Cici is ****Ci****ara, leaving Lala for Lay****la****. I underlined the part of the name where the nicknames come from. Ci and la. Ok, back to the story.**

She smiled that big smile of hers and then it faded.

"Lala, what's on your mind?"

"Well, how'd you know where I was?"

"Well, I was looking for you because you seemed a little down. I knew it was Alex. And when you were gone, I just kinda knew that you would be trying to save him. I used my powers to locate your exact location and kinda warped there. That make you feel better?" She smiled for a second and nodded, but I knew it was something more. But before I could ask her, she said what's been troubling her this entire time.

"Cici, you know after we used our last attack, and they were getting back up? I was really scared. And that look." She broke off and a few tears fell down her face. I got out of my bed and sat down next to her, wiped her tears away, put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "It felt like Alex hated me. That he didn't have any feelings for me. And I feel that if I don't get him back soon, he never will like me." She cried some more and I sat there comforting her until she fell asleep on my shoulder. I let her stay there for a few more minutes and then I put the sheets over her and went to bed myself. _She'll be waking up all night with nightmares, I know it. Good night and sweet dreams, Lala._

End Flashback

"So, I must have you completely prepared to take on you fellow monks. Or else, you will face a serious threat to your life. Now, I need you to go retrieve the chi of Raimundo and Alex from the Ying-Yang world and place it into the chi container, located in my room. After you return from your trip, you will begin your extended training. Who would like to go obtain the chi?" Kimiko and Layla stood up. "Ok, take the Silver Manta Ray and I expect you to be back in about 10 minutes. "Yes Master Fung." They bowed and ran off.

"As for the rest of you, take the next 10 minutes to get your clothes ready and cleaning the main hall. For you will learn a lot in the next 7 weeks."

**And scene. Ok guys, that wraps up chapter 6. Im sorry I took so long. I promise next chapter will be up by Thursday. R&R! Deuces.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I'm very sorry. Shit happened and I couldn't get an update in (I'm in college after all. We have to do stuff). I order to repent. I'm going to update today and probably tomorrow or Friday. And here's the disclaimer we all know and love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown or its wu. Anything not in the 52 episodes comes from me.**

The six monks stood outside in the training grounds, eagerly awaiting what new techniques Master Fung was going to teach them.

"I am most excited to see what we will learn today. Perhaps we will become invincible! Well, just me because I am the best, but you guys might become mildly invincible," beamed Omi. Just as his fellow monks were about to do things to him that would make Chase Young cringe, Master Fung intervened.

"Young monks." Everyone froze in their tracks. "Saved by the Fung," whispered Kimiko. "There will be other times to discipline our conceited monk, but I require you to be completely focused for this next step. Tara, Layla, and Ciara, this might be more difficult for you as you lack the experience of your friends; however, I am sure you can tackle this task." "Master Fung, you have no need to worry, I will teach them, just because they are gir-"Omi stopped when he saw four glares of death aimed at him. "I mean inexperienced. Yes, because they are inexperienced, it will be most helpful if the strongest one here should serve as a mentor. So…what exactly are we going to learn? Invincibility right?" "Not quite Omi, I am going prepare you to make the next step." "But, uh Master Fung, Rai was, er, is the Shoku 'n I'd bet a bottle o' hot sauce that you told us that'd there's only one of em." "Yes that is correct, but you will not become the Shoku Warrior. You all are going to train to become Yuansu (Yu**- àn-sù**. **Elemental in Chinese**) Warriors. You will become masters of your element. And years from now, you will take the final step and become Dragons of your Element. Now, your training will be especially intense because as a Yuansu warrior, you will learn to transform into a state even stronger than your Orion forms. You will become your element."

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi jumped with excitement; however, the other three just stood there, mouths agape. Layla, Ciara, and Tara had yet to master their Orion forms and now, they had to learn an enhanced version of it. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us," Said Layla, her sentence covered with sarcasm. "Oh, do not worry friend. I'll-" "Ahem!" Omi looked at an annoyed Kimiko and chuckling Clay. "Did I say 'I'll'? I meant we'll help you master your Orion forms quickly so that you can practice on these new forms." "Hey, Master Fung, what exactly are these new forms called? "The Yoso Orion Form." (**Element in Japanese lol**) "Now before we begin your training, take the next few minutes for free time until your training instructor arrives."

"Keiko, guess what?...Yeah! How'd you know?...Haha…"

"I reckon I should go rustle up a quick barbeque pork sandwich."

"Oh, I must practice my moves. A Yuansu-warrior-in-training must be perfect!"

"I uh…gotta go to my room Cici. I'll be right back."

"Uhuh, well I'm going to go get Clay to make me some food."

Left alone, Tara decided to go talk to the monk she had a bit of a crush on. "Omi! Can you teach me some moves?" she called out as she ran to his practice area.

Inside the Temple

**Layla's POV**

I went inside to calm myself down. I had begun to think about Alex when Master Fung talked about how it was going to be harder for Ciara, Tara and me to learn the Yoso Orion form. _God, I wanted to scream. We need a few weeks before we can rescue them; but it's hard to move on up without Alex. He was with us every step of the way, and now he's gone…hey, what's this? Oh, it's that picture! Sigh…_

I picked up the picture of our group posing with our elemental Shen-Gon-Wu.

_Hah, Alex looked so serious; standing in the back behind us three girls in the front. I remember that I wound up getting really jealous because Tara got to stand in front of Alex because she was the shortest. I really miss him…hey, what's that sound? Is that Kim? Is she crying?_

I got up and poked my head through the curtain. She was lying down, looking at a picture. _I bet it's one of Rai. _"Hey Kim. You ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said as she wiped her eyes and stuck the picture under her pillow. "Ok, well I heard you crying, so I just came to check in on you. You sure you're fine?" "Yeah. Well, no. It's Rai. I really miss him." I went in and gave her a hug, breaking down as well. "Sniff. I know how you fell. I-I really miss Alex." We would've sat there a little bit longer if we hadn't heard Omi coming down the hall.

"Oh, there you are my friends. Master Monk Guan is here."

Back outside

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Young monks, you already know Master Monk Guan. He will be your trainer." A sigh of exasperation escaped from all of the monks, who knew all too well of the difficulty of his training. "Ah Tara, Layla, Ciara. How have you been? I haven't seen you since you were promoted to Wudai warriors. How was practicing your Orion forms with Master Hermes?" "They all chimed in, "Excellent!"

"Well now, I will leave you to your training. Good luck young ones."

"Well now. Let's begin shall we? I want you all to transform into your Orion forms." "But, we don't have Raimundo and Alex. So we can't do it." "I know Kimiko. But you will learn to do this without your friends. The Yoso Orion form is performed alone. Now go. But after you run 26 miles!" "But that's a marathon!" whined Ciara. "Don't you think I know that? Do not make me increase it! Run! Run! RUN!"

Two hours and 30 minutes later

As the monks arrived one by one, they trudged to the middle of the training grounds and collapsed. "I can no longer feel my legs." "I know how ya feel lil' buddy. I feel like a cattle that's been run across Texas." "Get up! Time for intense meditation. Upside down from that beam." "When do we stop?" "When I tell you to Tara. Now move."

Over the next few hours, Master Monk Guan subjected the monks to his special "training" as he called it. They wrapped the day up with a 5 mile run.

"Very good. I expect you to be up at 8 am. Now, go rest. You will need it."

**Sorry for the delay. This was actually finished yesterday, but the internet went down. So yeah. And sorry if this chapter isn't great. I just wasn't feeling amazing about it, but it provides a view of the future. R&R constructive criticism is the best criticism. Ideas are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly, thanks to all for reviewing. Secondly, to smasherthekeybladebearer( dang, that's a mouthful) as you said, my OC's apparently have nothing to do with the story besides the fact that I just wanted to put them in. Well, I have something in mind, but you'll have to wait until I go back to Chase and the gang. :D**

**Ok, so I wrote most of this chapter in class, but I got lazy and didn't feel like transferring it from paper to computer. But it's 6am and guess what? I'm transferring it because I love you guys. 3. Right, enough mushie crap. Disclaimer on the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Christy Hui does. Well yeah.**

The following morning at 8am.

Omi and Clay got dressed and crawled out of their rooms. Master Monk Guan woke them up with his special blend of icy water; however, he let the girls sleep in.

"Ohhh, my body bruised in sores." "Pardner, I know whatcha mean. I'm tireder than a snake after a marathon. Let's go rustle up some grub." The monks walked into the kitchen and were surprised to see Ciara already in there. "Hey there lil' lady," Clay greeted as he tipped his hat. "Hey there cowboy," she giggled, "You're in the kitchen late." "Well now, you can bet I'll be here first for lunch an' dinner. Let's cook, shall we?" "We shall," she said with a smile.

Clay and Ciara made pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits, biscuits, french toast, and steak; in short, a real Texas-sized breakfast. "My friends, this breakfast smells most delightful. Ha-hah!" the monk said, giving the cooks a thumbs-up

Soon after Clay, Ciara, and Omi began eating, the rest of the girls walked in. "Well it's about time you guys showed up. We've already begun eating," Ciara called out the clearly exhausted Kimiko, Layla, and Taranis. "Soo not in the mood," Kim said as she went to grab a plate. "You got the right Kim. I'm not an early riser like my sister. You know, it's not my element." "Get over it Layla, you're smiling, so I know you're not mad." "So!" she poked out her tongue and sat down to eat.

After breakfast, they headed outside to meet Master Monk Guan, who was medidating in a tree. "Ah, good to see you," he said as he jumped down to greet them, "I take I that you had a nice breakfast?" The monks, confused by Guan's moods, could only manage to nod. "Excellent. You have a big day ahead of you. By the end of the day, you will ber able to activate your Orion forms alone." The monks gasped with excitement.

"I would like each of you to choose somewhere that suits your element. You will meditate there until you feel closer to your element. You may take a Shen-Gon-Wu to get you there. Choose from the Wings of Tinabi, the Golden Tiger Claws, the Silver Manta Ray, the Crouching Cougar, the Shengaroo, and the Tunnel Armadillo. Ladies first. Kimiko, please choose."

"I'll take the Wings of Tinabi."

"Layla, you're next."

"The Tunnel Armadillo Please."

"Tara, you're next."

"Uhm, the Golden Tiger Claws." A look of disappointment flashed across Omi's face.

"And Ciara."

"The Shengaroo!"

"Ok, the Silver Manta Ray and Crouching Cougar are left. Omi?"

"The Crouching Cougar."

"And that leaves me with the Silver Manta Ray."

"Precisely. Come back here at 12:30 for lunch. You may now go."

The monks called out the names of their Wu and departed for locations they had in mind.

**AN: It's about 9am right now. Just in case you lost track.**

In Chase Young's Lair

Chase sat on his throne, deep in thought about his two apprentices. His plans required them to be very adept with the Heylin form of their element. _I only have one month to strengthen them. Those other annoyances will definitely try and rescue their former teammates. But if I can partially fulfill the prophecy in time, I will be in good shape._

Chase then recited the prophecy from memory.

'_On the 330__th__ hour of the 10__th__ month and 11 years into the millennium,( _**prophecies are retarded huh?**_) combine the powers of the Dragon of Wind and the Dragon of Lighting to summon Arashi, the God of Storms. Arashi follows who he is summoned by; therefore, do not let the dragons fall under the power of the Heylin, lest Kurai Arashi (__**dark storm in Japanese. Arashi means storm. Chinese form of storm didn't sound cool enough lol**__) will be born and 1000 years of darkness will ensue.'_

Chase smirked, once he had Kurai Arashi( **will be called arashi n the future**) he could summon the other dark gods after he took the monks under his power. "Aye yo Chase!"

Chase was awoken from his thoughts to see two annoyed apprentices. "What is it this time?" Alex continued, "Are we just going to train? No Shen-Gon-Wu hunts? No raids on the Xiaolin monks? Just sparring? Sure we are learning some new shit but like, is that it? Just Heylin attacks? No higher powers? Me and Rai are getting annoyed with this wack junk." Chase smiled at the eagerness of his apprentices. This hungering for power is what he has been waiting for. A perk of being on the Heylin side. And it was very true; Chase hadn't taught them as much as he could have because he had to make sure they had truly "committed" to the Heylin. The first test came sooner than expected when Layla raided his castle. _Hmm, well they didn't hold back against their friends, and now the hungering for power has set in. I guess it's time to teach them a little bit more. No doubt their Xiaolin counterparts are learning the Yoso Orion form. I remember learning that form 1500 years ago. Well these two seem up to the task of learning Yuansu form. It's unfortunate that we don't have such a power for the original Heylin. HAH, well now I have that power under my power. Time to train these two. Now, how did it start...?_

"Fine, you two are prepared to learn something you would've learned on the Xiaolin side." "Say what? You've gotta be screwing me." "Do not worry Raimundo, this is power that you will want. It's called the Yoso Orion form. A technique given to the next rank of warriors on the Xiaolin side, the Yuansu. Now, your task is to go meditate in lands that suit your element. I suggest you pay Spicer a visit and "borrow" his vehicles. Last I heard he was working on a motocycle and an ATV. Depart now."

Rai and Alex bowed and ran off to raid Jack Spicer.

**Ok, I wrapped this chapter up sooner I planned on. But I figured it provided a bit more suspense for the upcoming chapter. Expect that one to be a little bit longer than my recent ones. And I hope I settled any discrepancies on why I made my OC's. Until next time, deuces. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in like months or something, but I just wasn't up to it. So, I hope you are prepared for a rather long chapter full of adventure and possibly a lot of POV or scenery changes. Side note, thanks to my faithful reviewers :D and to those who don't review, but subscribe to story alertd, I would love it if you guys reviewed as well. Don't get me wrong, subscriptions make me happy, but reviews are like the equivalent of getting me a Bugatti( if you don't know what it is, go look it up and prepare to jizz in your pants)…well, not really, but you get what I'm sayin' haha. After you read this chapter, if you haven't already started, go read Sundragon27's **_**Dragons Together**_**, it's a really good Raikim fic with an interesting storyline. And if you like Pokemon, check out Smasherthekeybladebearer's **_**Pokemon Chronicles: Genesis**_**, it's a great story from the POV of the Eveeloutions. It's like his version of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. And no, I wasn't getting paid for that. Disclaimer time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bugatti….i really wish I did, Or Sundragon27's and STKB's name or stories. And I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**Enjoy**

"AIIEEEEEE! What did I do? Please don't hurt me! I'm very fragile and I bruise easy!"

Raimundo and Alex laughed and looked back at the hole they created in Jack Spicer's lair seconds ago. "Just give us your bike and atv bichano." "Yeah, just fork over the keys, and we'll leave you to lick your wounds." "Oh yeah, well I'm not going down without a fight. Jack-bots! Destrctify them!"

"Alex, we so don't have time for this, Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who gets to stop this." "Best two out of three?" Rai grinned, "Always."

Spicer's confused robots hovered where they were; none of them understood why these two were playing a game and not fighting back. "Hey! What are you guys doing? This isn't the time for Rock-Paper-Scissors!" whined Jack. "Chill out janota, we'll get back to you after the beep. Ready Alex?" "Ready." Although the boys got into the traditional stance for the game, they stood about 15 feet apart. In unison, they yelled, "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!" As they ran towards each other, Rai crossed his arms and prepared to attack, while Alex replied with a full power kick. Alex's kick broke through Rai's attack and sent him flying across the room and landed on some of Spicer's old robot parts. "Merda," He laughed as he stood up, "Ok you got me on that one. It won't happen again buddy. Let's go!"

_Flashback_

"Raimundo. Alex. You're training went well today, how about I treat you with a game. Rock-Paper-Scissors to be exact." "Ahem, fuck me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you just said Rock-Paper-Scissors. Is that what you heard Rai?" "Well, fuck me too, because I heard the same thing you did. Chase, I know you're the King of Death but, like seriously janota? Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Chase chuckled, "Why I haven't even told you how to play it." Rai and Alex rolled their eyes, "Yo, is this some type of joke? We know how to play that game," Alex said, as he turned around, getting ready to go to sleep. "But it's a more physical form of the game." Rai and Alex glanced at each other, "Go on," they said together.

Chase jumped from his chair, "It's simple really, you follow the same steps, but instead of forming a rock, paper, or scissors with your hand, you give a rock kick, paper palm, or scissor chop. Since the rock kick is a very powerful kick, it will break through the scissor chop, while the paper palm allows you to block the kick and then attack your opponent. The scissor chop will defeat the paper palm because it leaves you vulnerable to the scissor chop's two attacks. If you block one arm, the other will hit you. Final rule of the game: If you use the same attack, you don't restart. Instead, you launch into another attack."

Chase smiled as he watched his pupils begin to play the game. "However, you shouldn't take this a gesture of kindness; it is not just a game. It heightens your reflexes and quickens your thinking," Chase paused and a smirk came across his face, "but it's mostly just for fun. Enjoy."

_End Flashback_

"Rock-Paper-Scissors, Shoot."

Rai went for a rock kick; Alex did the same. Their feet connected and they back flipped off of each other and this time Rai jumped with open palms; but, Alex scissor chopped him to the ground. "Hah, I win! You're slippin' Rai." Rai laughed. "Ok, whatever, just hurry up so we can get outta this dump." "Right. Right," Alex said as he walked over to Jack, "I call the bike." "Jack-bots, Protect me!" The robots shot flurry of beams at Alex who merely used him element to go into the lighting system and reappeared behind Jack. Alex put the Prince of Darkness in a headlock, "Call of your bots, or, I'll put you to sleep. And gimmie the keys while you're at it." Jack-bots, get the keys and return to your cleaning," cried the evil boy genius, as tears ruined his makeup.

Alex dropped Spicer when he received the keys, "Good job, we'll return them when we feel like it." The two ex-Xiaolin monks ran through the hole in the wall and went to get the vehicles.

Alex tossed Rai the key to the ATV as he hopped on the dirt bike. Rai looked around for a few seconds, "Did you get the helmets?" "Shit, no. Be right back, Rai."

Alex busted another hole in the wall because he felt like it and put Jack in another headlock, yelling, "You trying to screw me!" "What? No! What are you talking about!" "Where are the helmets?" "The what?" "The damn helmets! Where the hell are they?" "I don't know! I mean, I do know!" "Are you lying to me boy? You don't wanna know what I do to liars!" "Jack-bots! Helmets!" A robot flew a way and returned with two helmets a few seconds later. "Good. Now, clean yourself up. Your makeup is running."

Back Outside

"Jeez, what took you so long?" "Oh, I was messing with him a little bit." "Haha awesome. Well, I guess I'll catch you in a few hours..." "Yea, peace out bro." They dapped and went their separate ways.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I said it'll be long, but I lied! Yay. R&R PLZ.**

**Just Joking the rest of the chapter is below. :D**

Meanwhile on a rural path

Omi had already been to three different locations, but left each one because they didn't feel right to him. He was now traveling around on the Crouching Cougar, desperate to learn this new skill.

**Omi's POV**

_I have already been to the river by the Temple, I was most certain that I could meditate there because that is the location where I mastered my elemental Shen-Gon-Wu…and everyone else's, _he thought as a smile crept on his face, but it soon vanished as he went back into deep thought. _But it did not feel like the right place to go to, just like the lake and the ocean where we found Dyris. I am very much lost now. I wish Master Fung could help me. Oh, there's a town up ahead. Maybe the kind people there can direct me towards a calming place to meditate. Strange, from here, it looks…empty._

**3****rd**** Person POV(There will be more of these, sorry, but I warned you. And think of it like scenes in the tv show. It helps)**

The bald monk observed the area as he walked through the ghost town on the Crouching Cougar. "This is most strange," he said to himself, "It seems that everyone has just left the town. And not too long ago." Omi went in to what seemed to be a restaurant. Food was left on the tables and chairs were knocked down, as if the people just ran from some volcano. Omi searched the town some more, looking for any possible reason for the evacuation of the townspeople. One house Omi tried was locked, which was very odd, considering most of these doors were open or unlocked. Hoping for answers, Omi kicked the door down to find what he assumed to be the children of the townspeople. They all shrieked when the door opened, but relaxed when Omi spoke to them.

"Hello friends. I am sorry for scaring you. Why are you here all alone? Where are your mommies and daddies?" "They left to go rescue her brother," said one of the older children as he pointed to a girl who was crying in the corner, "The fire demon, Xaphan, took him away and plans to eat him. The village has left to go save him." "Where did they go?" "To the top of Mount Keezheekoni." "Thank you friend. And do not worry little girl, I will have your brother back to you very soon." Omi bowed, and put the door back on its hinges and ran up the mountain.

About two minutes later

Omi collapsed, gasping for air. "Do not…worry…I am here…to…save…you from the evil fire demon…" although the townspeople had the demon surrounded, it seemed to be in vail, as there were several people off to the sides with burn wounds. Xaphan tied the boy to a stake that he placed in the ground. "Wahaha, is that the best you can do?  
the demon taunted, "You weak, pathetic beings. Do you not realize all of your attempts are futile? You cannot defeat me!" "They can't, but I CAN," Omi said as he jumped in front of the demon. "Hah, such a tiny boy. Time to show you some manners." Xaphan attempted to kick Omi, but Omi easily dodged it and kicked the demon in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. "You foolish mortal! You will regret that!"

Xaphan threw three fireballs at Omi. He managed to dodge two of them, but the third one nicked his leg. _This is most unusual fire. It seems to be very different from Kimiko's fire. It has some dark aura in it. I need to-_ Omi's thoughts were cut off when Xaphan threw three larger balls of fire at Omi. He Wudai warrior was hit by the last two fireballs, both doing significant damage. _And what's worse, this fire seems to aim in on me! That is most ridiculous!_ "Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi attacked the beast directly; however, Xaphan used his demonic fire to melt Omi's water.

_If he can melt my water, I am useless. We were not allowed to bring any of our attacking Shen-Gon-Wu. If only I could transform into my Orion form. There must be a way. I need time to think first._

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi yelled as he shot a wave of water at the fire demon. Xaphan's demonic power negated most of the attack and barely took any damage.

**Side note. Im going to post a link to the picture of what I think he should look like later, but im not going to describe him too much because I feel it takes away from your imagination. :D**

The huge demon laughed at Omi's pathetic attack. "Foolish child, you can't defeat me. Your pathetic attacks cannot hurt me." "You are incorrect monster! I am a Xiaolin Warrior and future Dragon of Water. My name is Omi. Prepare to be defeated!"

"Wudai Orion Formation!"

Omi jumped to where he would be, if Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko were there with him. He summoned the power he used to transform and pushed harder knowing that there would be no assistance from his friends this time around. Soon, Omi began to feel himself getting stronger. He felt the Orion form transformation begin to take place. He pushed even harder and a white light flashed that blinded all around.

When the vision of Xaphan and the villagers returned, they were graced with a remarkable sight. Omi was not himself anymore, he was now black, with a white silhouette.

"Demon, prepare to meet your defeat. My name is the last one you will ever hear. I am Omi, future Dragon of Water and I will defeat you!" Omi screamed as he charged Xaphan. "Die foul beast!"

Elsewhere in Iceland

"Ugh, why am I here again?" The short Japanese girl asked herself. She shivered and tightened her grip on her coat. She was walking through the mountainous region, in search of the volcano, Eyjafjallajokull (**AY-yah-fyah-lah-YOH-kuul**). She searched for a volcano on the internet and came away with this because she knew that neither Master Monk Guan nor her father would approve of a plane to Hawai'i. "I should've gone to Chile, at least it's warm outside of the volcano there." She sighed and kept hiking. Five minutes later, she pulled out her phone to see how far away from Eyjafjallajokull she was.

"What the hell?" She screamed and nearly threw her phone at the ground. She looked at the screen again. Kimiko yelled at her phone, "No I don't mean 'Elijah Jallah jokes kill'." She took a closer look at what she typed and noticed that she left out the 'f'. "Stupid language," she muttered. "Hmm, says another 15 miles from where I am. Screw that. Tunnel Armadillo!" Kimiko jumped into the Shen-Gon-Wu and set it to auto-pilot so she could drink her hot chocolate on the way.

30 minutes later

"Destination reached," a small robotic voice called out. Kimiko looked up from her phone to see a steamy wasteland. She hit the spikes button that would allow her to drive on 90 degree surfaces, drove up to the mouth of the volcano and went in. Once safely down, she hopped of out the Wu.

"Tunnel Armadillo!"

_Okay. Meditating time._ She thought as she sat cross-legged on a rocky ledge that hovered above the lava.

About 1 unsuccessful hour of meditating hour later

_Is it just me, or is that lava getting closer? _

As if to answer her question, the volcano shook violently. _Thanks, Mother Nature._ "Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do? I saw a village that was like, really close to this stupid volcano. And it's not like I can pick them all up and run…I need to stop it!" She hopped onto her feet and began pacing as she thought of an idea. _Maybe I could shoot fire back down at it? Yeah! It might push the lava back down!_ "Wudai Mars, Fire!" She screamed as she shot a wave of fire at the lava. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Shit! No! No! No!" The lava lowered for a second, but seemed to absorb most of the fire and actually got even higher than what it was before. _Okay, that was a bad idea. What to do? If only Rai was here…he would know._ She sighed and prepared to go evacuate the village; however, she heard a voice in her head and stopped moving immediately. It said, '_Kimiko, use yourself_'. _What does that mean?_ She asked the disembodied voice. _Use yourself. I know you can do it girl._ She was shocked. No one called her girl except…_Rai! Is that you? _The voice chuckled, _I gotta go. Remember, use , _the voice said as it departed. _Rai! Rai! Rai!...Come back._

_Use yourself? I wonder what he means…it's not like I can just…absorb the lava or something….wait…wait. wait. That's it'! I can absorb the lava! But…I'm not strong enough to take in that much…whatever, I can still try._

Kimiko looked over the ledge she was standing on; the lava looked ready to pour out. She took a deep breath and jumped off of the ledge. "AHHHHH! Wudai Fire Shield!"she screamed and created a shield that she compacted to fit her body, which was now had a fiery glow. She hit the lava and sunk a few hundred feet. "Now or never, Kim," she told herself. Kimiko grunted and attempted to absorb the lava in the method she would absorb her fire. The lava seemed unaffected and kept creeping upwards. _I need to get more power. And the only way to do that is in the Orion form. GAH! _Kimiko strained and attempted to access more of her chi. As she did, the lava began to come to her…along with her fire shield. _What? No, no, no! _She began losing her focus and the lava she compressed shot back upwards; the volcano was about to blow in mere seconds. _It's just one village right? I mean, no one will care. _She thought as she tried to reason herself out of potentially sacrificing her life. Suddenly, her mind flashed to the time Rai risked his life by taking on Hannibal, Wuya, Chase, and Evil Guan at the same time. Then the to the time Omi saved Layla and Ciara. And then to the time Clay almost died by saving her from a falling house. _If they can do it…I can too! It's time! _Kimiko closed her eyes and reached for more chi yet again and let her fire shield dissipate. About 10 seconds later, Kimiko opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't burning. She looked at her hands and realized they were black with a familiar red aura. Kimiko's eyes widened with realization, "Aww yeah baby, I rock!" she said as she pumped her fists above her head. The voice called out again, _Good job, girl. _Kimiko smiled and proceeded to absorb the rest of the lava.

In Western Arizona

"This is mighty purty," Claim exclaimed as he looked at the brilliant stone he found. He put it in his bag and continued walking through the Grand Canyon. Clay took in the sights, "Well I'll be. I can't believe I havn't come here b'fore." His crystal blue eyes gazed at the sky as the Texan began to daydream while he was walking.

Begin Daydream

"Claaayyy!" The Texan turned around to see a brunette running to him at full speed. "What tha fu-" A resounding boom could be heard as the two crashed into a wall. "Ciara, what n' tarnation you do that for?" he laughed as he helped her up. "I have something to show you," she said as she pulled out two tickets. "What are these for?" the cowboy asked. "Well, you know how you wanted to go to that giant rodeo and barbeque?...well, I entered a contest and I won!" "Aww, Ciara, you shouldn't have…Holy-" Clay was cut off by a giant boulder flying through the window.

End Daydream

The Dragon of Earth brushed himself up and looked at the giant boulder that almost hit him. _Wooowee that was a close 'un. Where did that come from?_

"You idiot! You missed him! Throw another one!" Clay turned to the direction the voice came from to see Jack Spicer and Cyclops. "Well I'll be. Jack Spicer, what d'you want?" "Well now, I want you. You see, if I bring a Xiaolin Wacknut to Chase, maybe he'll like me again." "Well, I hate to burst yur bubble…wait a minute. I'd love t'burst yur bubble, You can't beat me. I can whoop yur ass wit one hand b'hind my back. And Cyclops over there ain't goin' be of much help either." "Hanh. Give me a break cowboy, I got backup. Super Rock Bots, Obliteratify!" On cue, five gigantic, metal robots rose from behind Jack and jumped into the gorge.

_Well, this ain't lookin' too good…guess I'll jus hafta take 'em out one at a time. _ "Come 'n git sum, you big buckets of bolts," he said as he got into a fighting stance, "Wudai Earthquake!" Clay jumped into the air and punched the ground, sending shockwaves through the ground that smashed one of the robots. "Well, I'll be, that wasn't much of a challenge. Ya sure ya built 'em right, Sissyboy?" "We'll see who's the sissyboy when you look at my robots. They aren't called super rock bots for nothing." Clay looked back at the robot he destroyed, it was melding with the giant stones in the canyon. "Yeah baby, check it. They don't stop. Go ahead smash them. They'll keep coming back stronger than before. Let me put this in a way your tiny cowboy brain can grasp…Dem robots, learn from dey mistakes. Muahahaha."

_I'll kick his ass later for that. Now, I gotta figure out how to take out these robots. I just hafta destroy em 'til I can find out a way to keep 'em down. _Clay charged and started dropping the robots. They went down in a few punches and rose again seconds later. Clay continued this for about ten minutes until one robot managed to knock him into pillar. Clay rested for a bit, using the fallen rocks as a temporary shelter. _ This is insane. Every time I beat 'em, it takes even longer to beat 'em the next time. I can't keep this up much longer. I hit 'em so hard they can't get up…but how? I reckon if I can get in my Orion form, I can whip 'em without a problem. _

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" he yelled as he created a pillar of Earth right under one of the robots, sending it flying. "Haha, take that, you piece of junk.

"Now for the other ones. Wudai Earth Grip!" Two giant arms of earth rose from the ground and grabbed one of the robots. "Try this scum." One fist tossed the robot in the air and the other fist gave it an earth-shattering punch that sent it flying. Jack's jaw dropped as he watched his robot explode when it connected the one hit by the pillar. "No fair! Well I bet you weren't expecting this!" The self-proclaimed boy genius pulled out a remote from his jacket and pressed the big red button on it. "Watch and learn chump. Super Rock Bots, transform!" The robots formed a pyramid and simultaneously pressed a button on their chest.

Clay stood, horrified, as the robots emitted a white light and combined. The fully transformed robot was almost three times as big as they were before. "Oh no. This ain't lookin' too good for me. "Say hello to my Super Mega Rock Bot, of DEATH! MUAHAHAHA. Mehehehe. Rawr." The Texan sighed, "Jack you're creepier than my Aunt Sally tryin' to do a snake dance." "Uhuh…Rock bot, take him out!"

The humongous robot moved surprisingly quickly for something so big. Catching Clay off guard, it was able to grab him before the cowboy had a chance to escape. The robotic beast roared in Clay's face and threw him in the ground. It then stepped on him and grinded him further into the earth. It followed by throwing the dazed Xiaolin Warrior into the side of the trench. This beating continued for several more minutes with Clay getting very few attacks in.

Clay regained consciousness in a pile of rubble. _Where am I? Ow-my head…I think my arm's broken. Yeah, that smarts. That robot dealt me somthin' serious. If I'ma go out now, you can bet I'm takin' that piece of scrap with me. Looks like I'ma hafta to use the tiny bit of chi I got left. Ok. Time to take that bag o' bolts out. _

A scream could be heard inside of the rubble. There was a flash of light and then the rocks exploded. The last thing the robot saw was a black figure running towards him.

Back at the Temple

"Lala, I should've known we'd wind up going to the same place." "Well, we went there as children. I didn't expect you to go though. Hehehe." "Whatever, how did it go for you?" "It was pretty fun, I just walked through the shadows for hours until I felt a better connection with my chi and it sort of just happened." "Funny, it was like that for me, I wonder if Kim, Omi, Clay, and Tara had any fun." "Well, here comes Kimiko, ask her," Layla said as she gestured towards Kimiko.

Kimiko walked through the main door with a huge smile on her face. Her clothes were slightly charred. "Uhm, Kim, what happened to you?" The sisters asked in unison. "Well, I saved a village from a volcano. No biggie." The sister's eyes lit up, eager to hear the story. "Well, don't keep me and Ciara waiting. Tell us girl!" "Okay okay. So, I was in Sweden looking for some volcano. I think it's called Ey-a-jacka-joke-all. Or something like that. But I went there to meditate. There was like a ledge that I sat on. So, anyways I meditated for like an hour and nothing happened. But, then I noticed that the lava was like rising," Kimiko paused and a nervous smile crept on her face. She put her hand behind her head and continued, "Well, I thought that maybe the lava would go back down if I overpowered it with my own fire. And that worked for a second, but then it kinda backfired and the lava came back higher than it was before. Eheheh." The sisters finally released their suppressed laughter. "Hahaha-I'm sorry Kim, pahahaha, but haha-that's hilarious," Ciara said as she bent over clutching her sides. "Yeah Kim, hahaha, how'd you even manage to fix that?"Layla asked. "Well, if you'd stop laughing, I can tell you!" Kimiko roared as she gave the girls an evil eye that shut them up. "Thank you. So, I was about to quit and just go evacuate the village, but…then Rai spoke to me. I don't know how he did it, but I heard his voice in my head. It was freaky, but I liked it. I think he's still out there somewhere, waiting for us. Anyways, Rai told me to use myself. I didn't know what that meant at first, but he just kept saying that. I thought about it for a bit and well, I decided to jump in with my fire shield on and try to like absorb the lava, and that was actually working, but when I tried to do that my shield started going away. Save all questions to the end please," She said as she stuck up her finger to silence Layla and Ciara. "So, I almost quit again, but I realized I had to do it, no matter what. So I was about to risk my life for this village. I started absorbing the lava again and just kept doing it. Like 10 seconds later, I realized I wasn't on fire and somehow I was in my Orion form. And now, I can go into it whenever I want." "Wow Kim, that's amazing." "And romantic Cici. Rai is still thinking about you. His spirit still wants you. Oh I love it!" Layla said as hearts appeared in her eyes. **(Think anime)** "Hehe, I suppose...Oh look, Omi and Clay are back!"

"Hello friends, do we have a yarn to spill to you." "I think the little feller means we have a story to tell y'all." "That too!"

The monks spent the next two hours eating and talking about their stories of success, with Omi repeating his about five times. The medical monks at the temple attended to the wound of Kimiko, Omi, and Clay. After that, monks were resting in the main hall, watching TV until Master Monk Guan gave them further orders.

"Hey, anybody seen Tara? She's late and I'm getting worried." "Me too Ciara. Omi, do you know where she might've went?" "Unfortunately, I do not Kimiko. I am fearful that our friend might be in danger." Suddenly, the door opened and the monks were greeted with a terrible sight. Tara stood there with tattered clothes and blood coming from several parts of her body. Before anyone had a chance to say what happened, she collapsed. She uttered one word as she fell, "Alex."

**Okay people. It's been way too long since I've updated, but I had writer's block. So, I wanted to make sure this chapter was really good. Longer than my last few. Enjoy, I'll update again in a few days or so. And again, check out those stories I mentioned. R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Clay's voice changes a bit, but I figured it changes a bit depending out his emotions, so the calmer Clay will speak a bit more clearly than the pissed off Clay. Oh, and the what the fu- part with the resounding boom after was like a joke. I'm sure most of you have heard of the meme. If not google what the fuck boom. Peace out guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo peeps. Thanks for all of the comments. By the way, I'll be sure to update more often now that I have a stable source of internet and finals are done. So anyways. I really don't have much to say, so in everyone's best interest, story time.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown blah blah**

A bone-chilling silence filled the room after Tara hit the ground. The monks stared at her unconscious body and the girls fell into tears when they saw her injuries. Tara's blue shirt was ripped to shreds and caked in blood. Lightning burns and deep cuts covered her lower back and legs. The team was dumbfounded; they've been hurt badly before: broken bones, cuts, concussions, etc. but they never suffered anything to that extent. Omi was the first to snap from the trance.

"My friends, we must help her immediately! She is badly wounded!" screamed the little monk as he stooped down to pick up Tara's limp body.

"Yea, the little feller's right. Kimono, get Master Fung and Master Monk Guan now. Ciara, see if you can't do anythin' 'til the medical monks get here."

"I'm on it. Hey Omi, put her on this pillow." Omi set Tara down and sat by her feet.

"Okay, here I go. Healing Light!"

Ciara's hands began to emit a white light and she proceeded to place them on Tara's body. Her hands cleansed the blood and stopped further blood flow.

"Okay, I've cleaned her up pretty well, now I'm going to fix any broken bones. Ok, Tara, this might hurt a little bit." Lela moved around and placed Tara's head in her lap.

"Healing Light!" Ciara's hands began to glow again and started up again, first working on her left calf."

"M'kay, looks like it's only partially broken, it should in a week or so. You see, this only resets the bones, she still going to need a cast and stitches, but this will speed up the healing process quite a bit. Something that takes months to heal under normal medicine will heal in a week or so with me. She'll still have to do some physical therapy though, I'm not that good." Ciara brought a much needed smile and laugh to the room that made all of the monks forget the severity of the situation for a moment. Unfortunately that reprieve ended all too soon when Tara let out a moan of pain and the monks were brought back to the overwhelming despair they forgot seconds ago.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay sweetie," Layla whispered as she stroked Tara's face. A tear slowly fell down Layla's face. Ciara's eyes filled with pain as she looked at her broken sister. Her eyes moved to Omi. He hadn't moved or said a word since he put Tara on the pillow. She turned to Clay. His hat covered most of his face to hide his tears. She looked down and saw the wet spots on his shirt. She hurt for him. For Omi. For Kimiko. For Tara. For her sister. For Alex and Raimundo. This pain she felt for her friends over whelmed and suppressed any self-pity she had for herself.

Tears slowly slipped down her face as Tara groaned again. Layla rubbed Tara's cheek and whispered more soothing words into her hurt friend's ear. The group suffered through Tara's pain for several more minutes as Ciara finished up resetting bones, closing cuts, and fixing burn wounds.

"Very good young monk," the monks looked up to see Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, Kimiko and two medical monks standing by the doorway. Kimiko's eyes were red and looked as if she had been crying as well.

"That will do for now, the medical monks will take her to the infirmary and finish your work."

The monks attempted to pick up Taranis; however, Omi stopped them and carried her himself with the two monks in his wake.

Masters Fung and Monk Guan whispered a few words to each other; took a quick glance at the monks; whispered a few more words and Master Fung walked off.

"Okay monks, you are all done for the night. Sleep now and rest for a few days. Ciara, make sure everyone is healed by Thursday. On that day, we will continue your training. Alex and Raimundo are growing quickly! You ninnies must be ready for that time! Good night!"

Guan bowed and abruptly left.

"You guys go on 'n sleep. I'll go check on tha lil' feller.I'll make sure he gets proper rest 'n food. G'night y'all."

Clay tipped his hat and walked out of the room.

"Hey guys…can we sleep in the same room tonight? I-I don't feel too great."

Kimiko and Layla looked at Ciara. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and head tucked into her lap. The two looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Yeah Cici. We'll sleep in my room," Layla said as she offered her sister a hand up.

"Thanks guys."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BLEEUGGGHHH! Raimundo walked out of the kitchen with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Woah, excuse me."

Raimundo walked across the hall into the tv room Chase made Wuya create for his new pupils. He plopped on the couch and started flipping through channels.

"Oy, where the hell is Alex? He should've been here hours ago."

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Aye, Wuya. Door!...Wuya! Man, I gotta do everything." He slowly crawled off of the couch and dragged his feet on the way to the door.

"Okay! Okay! Relaxe…Who is it?" the Brazilian asked in a sing song voice.

"Fuck. It's me asshole. Open the damn door."

"Me? Who's me? I'm me. Me is right here, so I can't be talking to me." Rai sung back.

"Shit! It's Alex, I'm fucking hurt, now open the door."

"Haha, okay janota, relaxe," Rai opend the door and was greeted with what he assumed to be a hug.

"Woah Alex, it's only been a few hours since I last saw you."

"Shut up. I fell. My leg is fucked up."

"What? Oh shit man, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Just get Wuya down here to fix me up."

"Okay, gimmie a sec," Rai led Alex to the couch and ran off to retrieve Wuya. "Wuuuuyyyaaaaaa!"

Alex sat up and checked out his body. He was pretty bloody and cut up, but nothing too serious besides the rather large gash on his leg. He fell back down and though back to the events that put him in this condition.

_Flashback_

"Hmmm, I wonder where I should go?" a dark-skinned boy asked himself. He had been riding a dirt bike around for an about an hour now, with exact destination. He decided to grab a bite to eat from a small diner he stumbled on his ride.

_I wanna go into a hurricane or something, but the only strong ones are in the middle of the ocean, and I don't feel like drowning._ "Here ya go sweetie," a woman who seemed to be in her 50's was holding his food.

"Oh, thank you." He said and accepted his food.

"No problem, doll."

He smiled as the lady walked away and glanced outside. _ I swear I know this place. I'm sure I used to come here…with someone, but I can't remember who. A lot of my memories before I switched to the Heylin are hazy. _

The boy disregarded these thoughts for now and dug in to the hamburger and fries he ordered.

About 5 minutes later

The boy paid for his meal and walked back outside. Standing next to his bike, he observed the area once again. Nothing but mountains. But, something seemed very familiar about the place. That's when he saw it: a flash in the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see what seemed to be a girl coming out of a portal by one of the mountains.

The boy's eyes lit up, not at what he saw, but who he saw. _Hey, isn't that…Taranis? Why the hell is she here? Wait, it's coming back to me…Me and her…We trained around here. I don't know where, but I bet she does. I'm going to follow her._

The boy tied his dreads into a ponytail and hopped on his bike and left to follow the girl.

He tailed her for a few minutes until he could see her destination: Thunderstorm Butte.

_That's right! We came here all the time because of our elements. Well now, let's get this party started. _

He put on his helmet and flew past her, almost running her over.

"Hey, watch it douchebag!" she screamed when she got back up.

The boy ignored her and kept riding. He played around the bit while he waited for her to get into position, so he could make his next move.

She arrived on the butte about 15 minutes later, more than enough time for the boy to set up his trap.

"I wonder where that asshole went," She looked around and she didn't see him nor did she hear his bike. She shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I guess he left."

"You'd be wrong on that one." A disembodied voice spoke.

She turned to the sound of the voice, "Who's there?...Show yourself."

"Haha fine." A tall boy with a motorcycle helmet on walked from behind a few bushes.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked, backing up slightly.

"What? Come on Tara you know me. I can't believe you don't remember me." He sneered, walking closer to her.

_Hey, I know that voice…is it? No, it couldn't be…Alex?_

"A-Alex, is that you?" she asked, backing up further by another heap of bushes.

"Hah, you remembered me. I'm so FLATTERED!" He inched closer to her and took off his helmet. He had a demonic look that would have made a grown man cry. "But, it doesn't matter. It's time for you to die! Heylin Lightning!" **AN: Yea, Kingdom Hearts reference.**

He shot a dark bolt of lightning at the girl who nimbly dodged to the side.

"Looks like your aim still hasn't gotten better since you left," she taunted.

"Hmph. Two things: Number one; it has. And number two; I wasn't aiming for you dumbass."

She turned around and saw a lit trail of gunpowder. She followed it with her eyes to the open gas tank of a dirt bike.

"Oh shit."

She screamed and jumped out of the way of what would have been a fatal explosion.

"Very good. Looks like you haven't lost a step. But, you don't get to live just because you dodged that."

Tara threw off her charred jacket. And looked at her former best friend. He was a different person now. His demeanor changed to something very brutal. She knew that there would be now running from this fight.

"Okay asshole, you want a fight, then you got one. HAAHH!" She flew towards him and launched into a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Hah, you're gonna have to do better than that," He said while blocking a few kicks.

"MMM! Try this one then. Thunder Blast!"

She threw a few more kicks to the outside to open his chest. She placed her hands on his chest.

"Boom."

Her hands grew a light blue aura and she sent out a force with a deafening sound. Alex was sent flying about 50 feet backwards. He slowly got up a wiped some dirt off of his face. His shirt was badly shredded. He looked at it and decided to rip it off.

"You know what, I really liked that shirt." He cracked hiss neck and used his lightning to appear in front of Tara in an instant. "Bye bye."

Alex punched Tara hard in the gut to knock the wind out of her. She doubled over and Alex kneed her in the chest. An audible crack could be hear coming from her ribs.

"Ahhh!"

"Don't cry. I'm just getting started. Lightning Gun!" He stepped back and fired bolts of lightning from his fingers. The bolts struck her body burning her on contact.

"NGH! Huh-AHHHH!" Tara screamed in pain.

"Electro Ball!" Alex created a small ball of electricity in his hands and jumped to the injured Xiaolin Warrior. "Enjoy." He put it on her ribs and jumped back.

"Explode!" On his cue, the ball of electricity exploded and sent the small girl flying.

Alex used his lightning to warp in front of her and intercepted her in midair with a kick to the back of the head to send her crashing into the earth.

"You can't win monk! Wahaha!...Wait, what?" Alex stared at the black figure coming from the hole in the ground.

"Hey Alex. Remember me? Your best friend. Well looks like I've managed to get into my Wudai form. Hehe. So, now I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Thunder Pulse!" She yelled and let out a wave of energy with a roaring noise.

"Ah! Electric Pulse!" Alex mimicked her and let out a wave of crackling electricity. The two energy blasts collided and created a large explosion. Moments later, a thunderstorm appeared above them. The two fighters looked up and looked back at each other.

"As you know, our power increases during storms, hehe. And since I'm in my Wudai form, looks like I have the upper hand." Taranis teased.

"Sure, whatever. Just you wait and witness the power of the Heylin!" He retorted. Deep inside, Alex knew the girl spoke the truth, but he couldn't allow signs of weakness to be shown.

The storm continued and the fight went on. Tara was winning now and was close to finishing the fight; however, a bolt of lightning fell down and struck Alex. Tara's eyes widened and backed up. Alex too was now in his Wudai form.

"Woah. Sweet. I bet I can end this now. Wait, I think I can control it now." Alex began to play with his newfound power; going in and out of his Wudai form about three or four times until he was blown away by Tara's Thunder Pulse.

"Bad idea. HYAA! Electric Charge!" Alex's hands and feet were coated in negative ions so he could create electricity easily on contact with someone else. He attacked with lightning fast punches. His hands would spark as they flew threw they air and lit up on contact with Tara's skin. He suddenly kicked her in the leg and yet another crack could be heard.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Aww, look at you, crying. Hmph, weakling, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because, you're my best friend and I know the real you is there somewhere. And I swear, Alex, I will save you!" She cried as tears fell down her face.

"You'd be wrong on that one, the Alex you knew is dead!" Alex charged another lightning bolt; however, he thought about it and decided to spare her life.

"You caught me in a forgiving mood. I'll let you live. Good luck getting back." Alex took her Golden Tiger Claws and jumped through the portal.

Tara cried in pain. She was losing consciousness.

Suddenly a portal opened up again and the Golden Tiger Claws flew through. She didn't ask any questions and left for home.

**AN: I know what you're thinking, why didn't they just warp inside? Well, let's just say that protective seals have been put up that prevent warping inside both places. You can warp out, but not back in. Like Harry Potter.**

End Flashback

_Maybe I should've killed her. Well, I'll see what happens. Maybe I'll kill her next time. But, this is no time to dwell in the past. Ugh, Where the hell is Wuya?_

"Ay, Sorry it took so long bro, Wuya was…uhm...busy. Hahaha."

"I was in the shower you brat. Now let's see Alex…Man, you got a number done to you. Can't you take one girl?"

"How did you know?"

"Haha, I was spying on the monks, darling."

Alex sneered at her, "Just fucking help me."

"Un-uh. What's the magic word?"

"Help me, before I rip your hair out, please."

"Eh, close enough. Just relax this might sting a bit."

"AHHH! DAMNIT!"

"Hahahahaha"

"Shut up, Rai."

Chase Young observed his pupils, they were ready for the Yoso Orion form. It was only a matter of time before the two could raid the Temple alone for Shen-Gon-Wu. According to Wuya, Some important ones would reveal themselves within a few weeks. He would let the monks retrieve them without a fight, but let Raimundo and Alex steal them later, so he could lure the Xiaolin into a false sense of security. It was almost time.

**Okay, Sorry it took so long but I'm finally done. Not much to say. Constructive criticism please. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up people? Ready for more? Doubt it, since no one reviewed last chapter. But that's okay! Yeah! So, just make sure to review this one please! Very much appreciated. Oh, side note, even though it's not mentioned in the show, Rai seems to fight a tiny bit with the Capoeira style. It's something started by the Afro-Brazilian slaves so they could defend themselves, but it was disguised as dancing as to not violate any rules. It focuses on a lot of kicks and some of them look like breakdancing. Now, think to the title sequence…Yeah, you got it. I had this revelation after reading this somewhat old manga called Tenjo Tenge. End of PSA. **

**Disclaimizzle: I dizzle ownizzle Xiaolizzle Showdizzle fo shizzle my reviewizzles.**

Xiaolin Temple: Thursday

"_Aww, look at you, crying. Hmph, weakling, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."_

"_Because, you're my best friend and I know the real you is there somewhere. And I swear, Alex, I will save you!" She cried as tears fell down her face. _

"_You'd be wrong on that one, the Alex you knew is dead!"_

Tara slowly sat up. She looked at the clock: 4:00 am, and fell back down on the bed in exasperation. Tara had been having the same nightmare for the past few days and it had been preventing her from getting a good night sleep.She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and noticed Omi on the floor right next to her bed.

She smiled,_ Aww, he's so nice. Hey, this water's really cold. He must have just refilled it. It's been really nice having him around these past few days and he's been a big help. I wish I could do something for him to thank him for all of this. Well, I'll think of something. Now, it's time for more sleep._

Tara returned the empty glass to its former position and snuggled under the covers and went back to sleep.

4 hours later, 8:00 am

A gong rang out three times to awaken the sleeping warriors for their training. About five minutes later the monks, including Tara who had been allowed outside to observe the training, were outside and stretched as they waited for Master Monk Guan to come out.

"Mornin' ladies," Clay said with a tip of his hat, "Hey Tara, you're lookin' much better. How are ya feelin'?"

"Thanks Clay, and I'm feeling great. If I wasn't all banged up, I'd join you guys. And I owe a lot of it to Omi. He's been around to help with anything I need these past few days."

"Oh, it's been most enjoyable Tara. In fact, do you need anything right now? Maybe better padding for your crutches?" Omi responded.

Tara blushed, "Well, just some grapes to snack on, if that's okay.."

Omi bowed, "I will be back in a flash!"

Kimiko chuckled as she watched Omi run off. Suddenly, she had an idea and a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey Tara," she called out.

"Yeah Kim?" Tara returned.

"Looks like Omi really _**likes**_ you. Heheheh" **AN: Likes in bold and italics to represent that she emphasized that word.**

Tara turned red, "Oh really? Haha, I uh…hadn't noticed."

Layla and Ciara caught on and they added to the teasing.

"Oh really? I noticed. Did you noticed Cici?"

"Yep. I knew for a while now. I bet Clay noticed too.

"I'm not gettin' into this one…Ow! Kimiko what in tarnation you did that for?" Clay cracked at Kimiko's death stare as she threatened to punch him again.

"Oh…well uh yeah, I've noticed. The little feller's taken a liking to you miss."

Tara sat quietly with a nervous smile plastered across her red face. Truth be told, she too had noticed that Omi likes her, but tried not to think about it too much because she feared she misread his actions. She kept her feelings for Omi quiet, but she now felt that somehow, Kimiko, Layla, and Ciara already knew.

"Well, I guess he likes me, so what?" She questioned,

Kimiko and the sisters glanced at each other in excitement, "Well do you like him?" Kimiko asked.

"No! He's like a brother to me, why would you say that?" Tara responded.

"Well, maybe because, you wrote it in your diary and because we call can tell," Layla called out.

Tara's face shot red again.

"And besides, your facial reactions are easy to read" Ciaria laughed.

Tara silently fidgeted on the bench she sat on and spoke in a barely audible whisper, "Okay maybe I do like Omi a little bit." She caught the non-believing look of the girls and continued, "okay, maybe a lot. He's been really-"

"Shh, he's coming!" Kimiko croaked.

The group pretended to be talking about random girl things while Clay carved his piece of wood. Omi walked towards them with four small bowls of grapes.

"Tara, please excuse my lateness but, I did not know which type of grapes you wanted, so I brought four different ones for you to choose from. These two," he said gesturing to the bowls in his right hand, "are seedless and the other two have seeds. But, this bowl and this bowl," he continued, gesturing with his head again," are sweet grapes and the other two are sour."

"Oh, thanks Omi, you really didn't need to, I would've eaten anything. But uhh, can I get the sour seedless grapes?"

"Yes you may, and here is a napkin if you may need one." The monk bowed and rushed back to deposit the unused bowls.

"Told you he likes you," Kimiko said nonchalantly. The other monks nodded in silent agreement.

"…yeah…"Tara uttered under her breath.

Omi returned several seconds later and began his pre-training tai chi routine. The girls chatted and Clay disappeared and came back with a "small" breakfast of grits, bacon, and eggs by his standards.

Five minutes or so passed and Clay disappeared and came back with a bag of fast food breakfast biscuits. Omi finished his warm-ups soon after and began to talk to Clay about indirect ways to ask a girl on a date.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, Omi. But may-" Clay was cut off by Omi leap frogging over him.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi spun into a water cyclone and knocked down the rain of arrows coming from afar.

"What the hell was that?" Ciara screamed, "Clay are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he responded as he dusted himself off, "Good lookin' out there Omi."

Omi nodded in acknowledgement, "My friends stay on your heels!"

The other five monks let out and exasperated groan. "Toes, Omi. Toes" Kimiko sighed.

"Tara, you need to go inside. It's not safe right now!" Layla called out.

"But-" She stopped short, as she was greeted with glares that would have made Mala Mala Jong remove its heart, from Layla and Kimiko. "Fine, I'm going."

Tara slipped inside of the building and observed from a window.

The monks all stood in a battle stance, ready to block another attack. The arrows had rained again from several different directions. The monks easily stopped them with their elements. This continued for a few more minutes and before the arrows stopped coming. The training area was not littered with arrows. Some of the fully intact, others were snapped into bits or a pile of ash.

"Guys, I don't think this is over yet. Who would just attack with arrows and then run?" Kimiko warned.

As if on cue a giant boulder plummeted into the ground. It would have crushed Layla had she not been pulled through the portal of the Golden Tiger Claws. When she opened her eyes, Layla noticed that she was in the Temple living room.

"Hey, you okay?" a smirking Taranis asked, "Good thing I went inside huh?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah I'm good," the Dragon of Darkness replied, "Thanks for the save." She stuck out her tongue, "But please stay inside." She said and ran back outside.

Tara stuck her lip out and made her way towards the couch and began flipping through channels. "This sucks!"

&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&&%%&

**I ended this chapter a bit earlier than I wanted, but I really wanted to save some things for a later chapter. If there are any mistakes, please excuse them because I was half asleep when I typed some of this. But I was really considering quitting. But, thanks to some reviews, I decided to keep it going. So yeah, I'll update again soon. And I don't feel like changing the top comments, So ignore them if they don't make sense.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people thanks for reviewing last chapter. Not going to waste much time up here, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. But I do own my characters.**

Master Monk Guan and Master Fung set off another group of traps that sent a few boulders towards the inside of the temple. Fung stepped back and sipped on some tea.

"How long do you think we should continue this attack?" he asked.

"As long as it takes them to come outside and go on the offensive. They must realize that if Chase Young and his forces attack the temple, we cannot wait around and defend forever." Guan responded.

"Ah but Guan, had young Raimundo been here-"

"And he is not!" he interrupted.

"True, but had Raimundo been here, their strategy would most likely be very different. However, it is true that the monks must deal with the loss of teammates. In the past when Raimundo and Omi turned to the Heylin, the team monks overcame it, but they did not adjust their mentality."

"Which is exactly why we must drill this into them! These monks can't act as they did in the past! Chase Young is plotting something disastrous and he will push these monks. If the monks don't get more aggressive and gain a need for power…they will die."

"Well put Guan. This is such an unfortunate truth. Let's hope they understand the gravity of the situation soon." Fung paused and put down his tea, "time for the bombs?"

Master Monk Guan nodded and the two loaded up several more traps.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Wudai Neptune! Ice!" Omi yelled and rose his right arm and a giant ice spike rose from the ground, impaling a falling rock. Then in one fluid motion he ran up a wall and kicked and shattered another boulder.

"Friends, that is how it's done," the bald monk humbly said with a bow.

"Yeah pardner, we saw you ripping through them rocks, but shouldn'tcha wait 'til after we're sure whoever it is that attacked us is gone? You can get back to yer showboatin' later," the tall Texan said.

"Oh you are very right Clay. How very foolish of me. Next time I will be more diligent."

"Sure thing Omi. Now what's the game plan?" the Texan asked

Omi paused and a blank look crept on his face, "Uhhh….Wellll…Hmmm"

Kimiko, Clay, and Ciara also drew blank faces.

"Uhm…I have an idea," Layla said in a barely audible whisper.

"Well don't hold out on us Lala, what do you have in mind?" Ciara eagerly asked.

"Well, it's simple really. I just use my powers to slip outside the temple and see who it is that's attacking us. Then I come back and we make an attack plan from there."

"Layla, your plan is totally dope!" Omi exclaimed.

"Right Omi," Kimiko said with an exasperated sigh, "But anyways, I like your plan Layla. Do you two agree?" she asked Clay and Ciara.

The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly. If I'm not back in 15 minutes, then come looking for me." Layla said.

She walked to the shadows underneath the temple walls and called upon her element and sunk into the darkness.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Outside the Temple Walls **AN:Remember, it's around 9:40 AM.**

A pair of disembodied eyes appeared on the south outer wall of the temple. They slowly looked towards the left and then the right. Seemingly seeing nothing, the eyes disappeared and reappeared by the trees on west side of the temple. The eyes looked around and saw nothing but the river and the distant mountains. The eyes vanished again and crept to the east side of the temple, but stopped short when voices came into earshot.

"I'm sure these monks have sent someone out to do reconnaissance by now."

"Actually Guan, I believe they've already sent Layla out."

"Hmm, that would explain that person eavesdropping on us right now. Well, Layla. Come here so we can head back inside."

The eyes reappeared this time and then slowly a silhouette of a body formed and in a matter of seconds, Layla was standing in front of her two masters.

Master Monk Guan and Master Fung stood up and tapped several bricks in an X-formation. Two storage compartments opened on the walls. Master Fung pulled out the Changing Chopsticks and shrunk all of the traps he and Master Monk Guan had set out. The two then proceeded to pick up and return the traps.

"Uhhh…Master Fung, Master Monk Guan…what were those?"

"All will be explained in due time young monk, now let's return inside before your friends get worried."

Layla nodded and the three made their way to the temple entrance.

&%&%&%&%&%%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&

Meanwhile at Chase Young's lair

"Faster Raimundo! With that hand speed, you'll barely be able to beat Jack! Alex! More power, that kick couldn't even crack a pebble!"

_These monks have greatly improved; it's only a matter of time before they are ready to attack the temple. We'll squash them like the insects they are. It is little over a month before the Xiaolin Comet passes and I can make the powers of the Emperor Staff permanent! Then I can summon the Storm God, Arashi take over the world!_

BOOM

Chase paused his daydreaming and observed his pupils; Alex had just kicked the sandbag through the wall.

"Excellent work Alex. You too Raimundo_, _I can barely see the bag anymore. I suppose three hours is enough training for the morning. You two have another training session with your new Yoso Orion forms later today. Alex, go fetch Wuya so she can check your injuries, you're still not at 100% yet. Until then you are free to do whatever you please. If a Shen-Gon-Wu reveals itself, you are free to go retrieve it. And tell Wuya that I require some tea be brought to my quarters."

Alex and Rai bowed and exited the large training area.

_Yes, this plan will not fail!_ Chase smiled slyly and went to his room to rest.

Back in the lounge area

"Say bro, how you feeling?" Raimundo asked his friend as he hopped on a couch and turned on the TV.

"Yeah, just a little sore. No lie, Wuya has some serious magic." Alex replied.

"You better believe it kid," Wuya's voice called out. The two turned to see the Heylin witch coming from her quarters. "Now let me check you out again."

She motioned for Alex to lie down. Her hands glowed green and she moved them, hovering about 2 inches above his body. After a few minutes of this, she stopped and got up and began to walk away.

"You'll be fine kid, just don't do anything stupid. I'm good aren't I? Wahahahaha." She called out as she turned the corner.

Alex rolled his eyes as he watched her leave and called out, "Hey Wuya! Chase wants tea!"

The witch slowly came back down the hall, "And you waited to tell me why?"

"Because I forgot!" Alex mischievously smiled.

She rolled her eyes and took went to the kitchen across from the lounge and prepared Chase's tea.

"I depise you," She said with her hands on her hips.

"Yo Wuya, don't do him like that," Rai intervened, "We loved what you did with the lounge and our rooms. That magic of yours is so amazing."

"Oh, I know you love my magic Raimundo, it's what made you join the Heylin side the first time!" Wuya teased.

"Qualquer que seja. Your –I mean, Chase's tea is ready. Haha!" Rai shot back. **AN: Portugese lesson-whatever.**

"Idiots, by the way the Ninja Sash and Da Hippa Hoppa have revealed themselves." She said while pouring tea into a cup.

"Sounds dope, what do they do? And where are they?" Alex asked.

"One duplicates yourself and the other one allows you speak in rhymes. Or hip-hop. Duh. The Ninja Sash is somewhere in the Togakusi mountains in Japan. The other one is in the Shibuya area of Japan. Have fun boys," she finished and walked down the hall.

"I'll get the Ninja Sash," Rai said.

"Dope, I got Da Hippa Hoppa. If one of us doesn't win their Wu, then you gotta take the other person to get some real Ramen while we're in Japan. If we both lose or win we just buy our own shit."

The two shook on it and went to borrow some of Jack Spicer's vehicles.

**There you go. End of this chapter. I'm deff gonna update by maybe Wednesday. Sorry I'm taking so long. By the way, considering adding two new dragons. Probably going to be on the Heylin side, suggest two elements. Ice is available, the person will be mainly ice but be able to have moderate control of water like Omi has with ice. Or even offer a character you have. Oh and I don't own the two new Wu, they're from the Xiaolin Showdown trading card R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

So, I haven't decided to scrap it completely, but I am rewriting it to provide for some better character development and changes that I feel will make the story a lot better.

I'm also tweaking the characters a little bit. I'll probably have the first chapter of the new story up within a few weeks.


End file.
